An Unexpected Turn of Events
by TT-5
Summary: 1941 - Superintendent Hugh Reid thought his world had already been turned on it's head with the declaration of war but an unexpected turn of events brings an new chapter for his family and by extension Foyle and Andrew. This story is an AU to the other's I have posted, please see author's note for details.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I liked Hugh Reid's character and the idea of that he and Foyle were old friends and so when he was written out of the series I happily continued to use him in my stories, creating a family for him that included his wife (Elaine) and two young daughters (Maggie and Grace) who see Andrew as a beloved older brother and have known both Foyles all their lives. I am very happy with the little universe I have created for the Reids. That said _this story_ departs from that timeline and therefore will not fit with the other story that feature the Reids post-1941.

To be clear it is essential an AU to the AU I have already created but hopefully one that you will still enjoy :)

* * *

1941

After the girls had taken their dishes through to the kitchen and hurried upstairs to play Hugh reached across the table took Elaine's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. "Want to tell me what you've been fretting about all week love?"

His voice was gentle but Elaine still stiffened and Hugh rubbed his thumb soothingly over her knuckles as he waited for her to speak. "I should have known better than to think you wouldn't notice," she said at last with a weak smile and Hugh felt his heart rate jump.

He pushed his chair back and pulled lightly on her hand, "Come here love"

Elaine rose willingly and allowed Hugh to pull her across his lap, resting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to the side of her head, "What is it love? I know the girls are fine and you had a letter from your parents the other day"

Elaine nodded, "I…oh it's probably nothing…"

"But it's worrying you so you ought to tell me" Hugh said softly, "You're one of the most sensible people I know Elaine and if it's been bothering you all week I don't think it's nothing."

She took a deep breath, "Hugh, I'm late"

He blinked at her for a minute and then she felt him stiffen when he realized exactly what she meant. "I'm sorry"

"No" his voice was hoarse and he cleared his throat, "No, don't apologize darling"

"But…"

Hugh shook his head, "It's a shock but that doesn't make it anyone's fault." He held her tightly, lips pressed to the side of her head, "When? I mean we've been so careful…"

"I think it must have been the weekend after that awful raid…"

Hugh nodded slowly, shivering slightly as he remembered the Friday night they had spent in the Anderson, the girls fretful with exhaustion, confusion and fear, only to have jerry drop a bomb two streets away. When they'd finally fallen into bed on Saturday they had both forgotten everything but how much they loved each other.

He took a deep breath and tried to think past his initial shock, "Have you seen White?" Elaine shook her head silently and Hugh kissed her temple again, "How late are you?" When they were first married any such question would have made them both blush but not after two children and over ten years of marriage.

"Nearly a week" Elaine's voice was just above a whisper and it had been years since Hugh had seen her look this unsure and it broke his heart; especially when this _ought_ to be happy news.

" _Oh love_ " he murmured, hating himself for not asking her what was wrong sooner, for letting her worry about this alone all week.

Elaine began to cry into his shoulder and Hugh rubbed her back gently, "At first I thought it was just stress, it's been irregular since the war started but it's never been this late"

He nodded, "I think we'd better go and see Dr. White then love, find out for sure"

"But if I am…oh Hugh I'm frightened"

He was too, terrified in a way he hadn't been, well since that dreadful raid that had led to all of this, "I know darling but let's try not to get ahead of ourselves you may not be"

Elaine looked up at him, tears still slipping down her cheeks, "The signs are there Hugh, I know my body" he nodded and reached up to gently wipe her tears away and she held his hand to her cheek. "I've been trying to attribute them to other things all week, trying to convince myself I'm not but I really think I am."

Hugh swallowed hard as panic spurted in his chest again. Elaine had hemorrhaged delivering Grace and Dr. White had told them in no uncertain terms that another pregnancy would not be wise, that the same thing could happen with even more devastating effects. Given that Elaine had very nearly died, they had never questioned his advice and had been careful ever since, until now.

The other option was illegal not to mention that it would break Elaine's heart and his as well, once he finally got his mind around this. He looked at his wife and tried desperately to think of something reassuring to say. "I love you" His voice was rough, his own eyes bright with tears, "I love you so very much Elaine"

"I love you too, but Hugh you know what Dr. White said…"

Hugh nodded, "I've never forgotten love but it was years ago, things may have changed, medicine improves all the time." He caught her hand in his, moving them both down to rest against her abdomen before kissing her tenderly and resting his forehead against hers.

"If our love has given us another child I don't think I can regret that Elaine, not as long as you're safe and I swear I shall do everything in my power to ensure you are."

Elaine nodded but before she could answer Grace called for her from upstairs and the moment was broken. She made to stand but Hugh held her fast, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "Yes, are you?"

"Still a bit shocked but yes, I'm fine darling"

"Mummy! Maggie won't share!"

They both sighed and Elaine gave him a quick chaste kiss, "I'd better go love, can you see to the washing up?"

Hugh nodded, "Of course, promise me you'll be careful on the stairs?"

Elaine rolled her eyes, "Not this again, honestly Hugh!"

"You said you feel the same way you did with the girls" Hugh said seriously, "We both know you had more than a few dizzy spells, especially early on"

Elaine signed, "I'll hold onto the banister if it will make you feel better but I won't have you hovering for the next 9 months Hugh." He opened his mouth to protest and Elaine kissed him again, "We'll talk about it later, now I have to go and see which doll our daughters are using as a tug of war rope."

Hugh chuckled and watched her walk away before forcing himself to gather their dishes and take them through to the kitchen. He made it through their usual evening routine on autopilot and despite the long day he'd had and how early they went to bed, he got very little sleep.

Elaine fell asleep almost instantly and even though it was another sign that pointed to them being parents again Hugh was grateful for it. She could always read him so well and he didn't want her worrying about him.

The morning was the usual organized chaos of getting the girls off to school but he managed to steal a moment in the kitchen before he left, making Elaine promise that she would call him at the station when she knew what time her appointment was. "I can't promise anything love but I'd like to be there if I can."

Elaine leaned up to kiss him, "Thank you Hugh, you should go or you'll be late"

Hugh frowned, "You'll be alright?"

"I'll be fine I promise, now go before they send a search party"

There was no search party but when he passed Foyle in the hall his friend took one look and gestured him into his office, "Rough night?"

Reid forced a smile, "Something like that, do you have a case at the moment?"

Foyle shook his head, "No, not at present."

"Right, would you mind covering me for an hour or so?"

"Not at all" Foyle cocked his head to one side, "Everything alright Hugh?"

Hugh sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Not really sure" he sighed again, "Sorry Christopher, I really can't say."

"R-right, you'll tell me if there's anything I can do?" Reid nodded and forced a smile, which Foyle returned, "Good, just send a constable to tell me when you've headed out."

Reid nodded again and two hours later he arrived at Dr. White's practice and immediately crossed to his wife, "Hello love"

Elaine smiled but the way she gripped his hand told him how nervous she really was and after a quick glance showed that no one was paying any attention to them Hugh brushed a kiss to her knuckles, smiling softly when it still made her blush after all these years.

It wasn't long before Dr. White ushered them back, his expression becoming grave as soon as he heard the reason for their visit. "And you say the other symptoms line up with what you experienced before?"

Elaine nodded, "Yes, I've certainly been more tired and emotional than usual" She paused and squeezed Hugh's hand giving him an almost apologetic look, "Light-headed once or twice but no where close to fainting"

White nodded, "I see. I know you said this wasn't planned but there is a risk, a higher one than I like given what happened with Grace's delivery."

Hugh swallowed hard, "What are our options?"

White took a deep breath, "Well, assuming the blood work comes back positive, I'd want Elaine monitored more closely than usual just to make sure everything was progressing well."

Hugh and Elaine nodded and he continued, "And you'd have to give birth in hospital, I'd insist upon that. Given what happened with Grace a caesarean section might actually be the best thing."

"And, if we took those precautions, you think they would be alright? Elaine and the baby?"

White sighed, "I can't make any promises Hugh, you know that, but I give you my word I'll do everything in my power to ensure they are. Elaine's healthy and with the exception of Grace's delivery there were no issues with either pregnancy, that does count for something."

Hugh nodded and Elaine squeezed his hand before asking, "How soon until you'll have the test result back?"

"Hopefully in a week but it rather depends on the Germans I'm afraid, the raids do disrupt things." He smiled, "In the meantime don't hesitate to call if you have concerns, otherwise carry on as normal but expect to be more tired than normal and do try and get as much rest as possible; not always easy these days I know"

Hugh rose, offering Elaine his arm before holding out his hand to White, "Thank you doctor, I'll be sure she rests"

Elaine sighed, "Could you please remind my husband that being pregnant, if I am, is not that same thing as being ill?"

White chuckled and clapped Reid on the shoulder, "I understand why your worried Hugh but your wife's right, best thing you can do is try and do as she says."

Reid nodded reluctantly, "Do my best, come on love let's get you home."

Hugh was good to his word and did his best not to hover when he was home, unfortunately that meant he was a bit short tempered at work. Foyle gave him three days and then caught up to him in the hall, "Come over for a drink later"

"Thank you Christopher but…"

Foyle shook his head, "Wasn't actually a suggestion Hugh, I've even got some Glenlivet right now." Reid nodded obediently and they carried on with the day, Foyle quietly smoothing the feathers that Reid uncharacteristically continued to ruffle.

That evening Foyle gave him a quarter of an hour of fidgeting and brooding silence before pinning him with a look, "You going to tell me what wrong Hugh or just continue to yell at constables who don't wipe their feet on the mat?"

Reid winced and took a bracing swallow of scotch; "I'm sorry Christopher I realize I've been a bit of bear this week."

Foyle titled his head, lips twitching up at the corner, both acknowledging and dismissing the charge. "The girls seemed fine at church on Sunday, Elaine too"

A flicker of emotion crossed Reid's face at the mention of his wife and Foyle stiffened, brow furrowing, "Hugh?"

Reid sighed and set his tumbler of scotch down, running both hands through his hair, "You can't tell anyone, we're still waiting to hear but…" He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "We think Elaine's expecting Christopher."

Foyle blinked in surprise, of all the possibilities he had considered to explain Reid's recent behaviour that had not even occurred to him; Hugh having told him shortly after Grace was born that White had cautioned them against having more children.

Now he studied his friend and saw the myriad emotions that he was trying so desperately to hide. "R-right. You happy about that Hugh?"

"Bloody terrified mostly but…" he broke off eyes suddenly bright with wonder, "Another child Christopher," He shook his head slowly, "I can't believe it. I mean the girls are more than I could have hoped for already, how can I not be happy?"

Foyle smiled, "Well in that case congratulations. When do you expect to hear?"

"Any day, we saw White on Monday. We haven't told anyone else." He hesitated, expression darkening as he took another sip of scotch, "There are risks Christopher"

"Always are Hugh"

"Higher risks than I like, White wasn't happy." Reid swallowed hard, "He thinks he can keep Elaine and the baby safe but…"

There was no mistaking the fear in his eyes and Foyle sighed, "Never a guarantee Hugh, even without what happened with Grace, and very few things are certain today. How's Elaine doing?"

"Better than I am" He ran a hand through his hair again, "We never expected this Christopher and I've never been so nervous but if anyone can manage this it's Elaine"

Foyle nodded, "Can't disagree with you there. I'm sure the girls will be excited, Andrew too for that matter."

Hugh smiled, "I'll let you break the news once we have it" he sighed again, "It's the waiting I can't stand; Elaine didn't tell me about the girls until she'd seen White, so even though I suspected with Gracie I didn't know."

"But Elaine seems certain?"

Hugh nodded, "She says she feels the same way she did with the girls"

Foyle nodded, "Well I wouldn't argue with that. I really am happy for you Hugh, both of you"

Hugh grinned, "Thank you Christopher. It's been a tremendous shock but Elaine always wanted more children so she's thrilled. I wouldn't have chosen this given the risks but now that it seems to have already happened I can't help but be happy about it."

Foyle smiled softly "Glad to hear it" they lapsed back into silence but a comfortable one, both happily contemplating this unexpected turn of events.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Maggie and Grace are 9 and 6 respectively at the time of this story

* * *

Two days later Hugh stepped into the lounge with Grace on his hip and Maggie clinging to his arm and realized that their lives had changed forever. Elaine had come in from the kitchen and was looking at him with an expression he hadn't seen in over 6 years.

"Elaine did…?"

She nodded, crossed to him, "Yes, he called an hour ago"

"And…?" She nodded again and Hugh kissed her more deeply than he usually would with their daughters still hanging off him. "I love you," He murmured when they drew back.

"Love you Daddy!"

Hugh tore his eyes from Elaine and smiled down at Grace, "I love you too Gracie, you and Maggie both." He pressed a kiss to her head and then placed her on her feet, leaning over to kiss Maggie's head as well, "Now go and wash your hands it's almost time for tea."

After the girls had raced out of the room and Hugh turned back to his wife, drawing her gently into his arms, "When should we tell them?"

Elaine sniffed into his shoulder and he drew back slightly, brows furrowed in concern but she was smiling through her tears, "Just hormones, I'd rather forgotten about this part."

Hugh kissed her forehead tenderly and then drew her close again, "Did White say how far along you are?"

"Only a guess, I'll see the midwife tomorrow and she should be able to tell me"

Hugh nodded, "Right, do you want to wait until we know that before we tell the girls?"

"Tell us what?"

They turned and saw Grace looking at them curiously from the doorway. Hugh sighed, "Gracie, what have Mummy and I told you about eavesdropping?"

"Eavesdroppers hear no good of themselves" Grace recited dutifully, "So what are you going to tell us?"

Hugh and Elaine exchanged an amused glance and Hugh gestured her over, "What that means is that it's not polite to listen to other people's conversations because they may be talking about things you aren't supposed to hear."

Grace considered this for a minute, "Like presents at Christmas?"

Hugh chuckled, "Yes, something like that. Now go and put the napkins on the table please." Grace nodded and raced off again as Hugh turned back to Elaine "You want to wait then love?"

Elaine nodded, "Yes, I think it might be best" she stepped back into his arms, "I feel fine, but we both know there are more risks this time…"

Hugh nodded and pulled her closer, his blood running cold at the very thought, "I know love, we can wait as long as you like to tell people; although Christopher will probably guess as soon as he sees me tomorrow, he's far too observant."

Elaine smiled and leaned up to kiss him, "He's also known you for 20 years Hugh, I think that might have something to do with it"

Hugh grinned, "I suppose. I'll call White tomorrow and see about getting your new ration book. Now we'd better see where our daughters have gotten too" Elaine nodded, shaking her head fondly but not objecting to the protective way that Hugh kept an arm around her as they made their way to the kitchen.

The next day when Foyle knocked on Reid's office door he found his friend in the middle of filling out some paperwork, "This a bad time?"

Reid looked up a smile spreading unbidden across his face, "Not at all, what can I do for you?"

Foyle stepped into the room closing the door behind him and then raised an eyebrow, a smile pulling at the corner of his lips, "You heard then?"

Reid laughed, "I told Elaine you'd know as soon as you saw me, and yes still not sure exactly when but we're going to be parents again Christopher."

His grin had widened at his own words and Foyle couldn't help smiling back as he approached the desk hand outstretched, "Congratulations Hugh"

"Thank you Christopher" Reid said as he rose to accept his friend's handshake, "We haven't told the girls yet, Elaine wanted to wait until she knew how far a long she is."

"Right, want me to hold off on telling Andrew then?"

Reid shook his head, "No, Elaine and I talked about it last night and we want him to know as soon as possible." The reason why telling him might be a matter of urgency hung painfully in the air between them and Reid hurried on, gesturing towards the paperwork he'd been working on, "Besides as soon as Elaine gets her new ration book the entire neighbourhood will know."

Foyle nodded, "True, I'll write to Andrew this evening then." Reid nodded and their conversation turned towards work again.

That evening, once the girls were in bed, Hugh and Elaine sat together on the settee enjoying a cup of tea and talking quietly about their days. Hugh took a sip of tea and smiled down at his wife, "Christopher guessed right off"

Elaine smiled, "Well given that you haven't stopped smiling since you heard I'm not really surprised Hugh."

Hugh laughed easily, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. "Well he knows we aren't telling people yet but he said he'd write to Andrew this evening."

Elaine's eyes clouded with worry even as she smiled, "I'm glad" she hesitated lacing their fingers together, "What do you think of asking Andrew to stand for Godfather?"

Hugh blinked, "I hadn't really thought about asking anyone, I mean we have months before we need to decide"

"Yes, but…"

She broke off and Hugh squeezed her hand gently, "But what darling? You've clearly thought about it"

Elaine nodded and turned slightly so she could look him in the eye; "I have and I…oh Hugh I hate to even say it, but if we want it to be Andrew don't you think we should ask him now? In case…"

She trailed off but her Hugh still heard her unspoken words; ask Andrew now in case they couldn't ask him later. He shivered at the thought and drew her into his arms, holding her tightly as the seconds ticked by. "I see your point love" he said finally, his voice rough.

Elaine sniffed, "I don't want to think the worse, I can't _stand_ to think of it at all but if the papers are accurate…"

Hugh nodded; they had both seen how the RAF Lists had lengthened as the raids picked up again in the last few weeks. "I know darling"

"I thought…" Elaine's voice broke and Hugh rubbed her back soothingly, "Andrew adores the girls so much, I thought maybe knowing he'd be Godfather might…"

"Might give him something else to cling to until this ghastly war is done?" Hugh finished softly.

"Yes" Elaine looked up tears still slipping slowly down her cheeks, "Do you think Christopher will mind; if we don't ask him?"

Hugh shook his head, gently wiping her tears away with his thumb, "I don't think so love. You know how he is, he'd never expect such a thing."

Elaine shook her head fondly, "He truly has no idea how brilliant he is does he?"

"None whatsoever. I think asking Andrew is a wonderful idea but why don't we wait to see how he takes the news first?"

Elaine rested her head on his shoulder, "At least he can't be more shocked than we were"

Hugh laughed, "Very true" He looked down at her, brow furrowing in concern, "You're not upset about it are you darling?"

"No!" Elaine shook her head firmly, "You know I always wanted more children; it's just that I'd told myself it would never happen and I thought I was fine with it and now…"

Tears were slipping down her cheeks again and Hugh drew her close, rubbing her back and murmuring softly, not unduly alarmed by her tears. He knew they were lucky, Elaine hadn't suffered from too much morning sickness, now or with the girls, but while tears were fairly rare the rest of the time when Elaine was pregnant she cried easily and often.

He wished it weren't the case because he couldn't stand to see her upset but he'd rather that then have her being sick or fainting, tears at least he could help with.

Once she had quieted Hugh pressed a tender kiss to her temple, "Time for bed I think love" Elaine nodded tiredly and Hugh got to his feet, reaching back to pull her carefully to her feet, "Lets get you upstairs."

The next day Foyle reported that he had written to Andrew but advised against Hugh holding his breath waiting for a reply, "For someone with such an affinity for the English language he's always been a dreadful correspondent."

Hugh laughed, "Except to the girls, he wrote to them nearly every week when he was up at Oxford. Granted it was usually just one side of the page but they were delighted."

Foyle smiled softly, heart swelling with a painful combination of pride, love and worry. Something must have shown on his face because Reid gave him a concerned look and went to fetch them some tea.

In the end it was a moot point because 3 days later the telephone rang just as Foyle was weighing another cup of tea against a few swallows of scotch.

"Foyle here"

"Dad, sorry the connections pretty bad, can you hear me?"

Foyle's lips pulled down into a smile, "Andrew, yes I can hear you fairly well. Everything alright?"

"You tell me Dad, I got your letter"

Foyle frowned, trying to remember exactly what he had written, nothing concerning came to mind. "Nothing unsettling in that was there?"

Andrew made an exasperated noise, "I'm talking about the Reids Dad; is Mrs. Reid really expecting?"

"Yup Hugh's walking around beaming at everyone, even delinquent constables who don't turn in their reports on time."

"But I thought they couldn't…I mean shouldn't…"

Foyle bit back a smile, he could 'hear' Andrew's blush despite the static on the line, "It wasn't planned Andrew, sometimes these things just happen."

"But Mrs. Reid will be fine right? She and the baby both?"

Foyle could hear the fear in his son's voice and he knew he was thinking about Rosalind, just as he always did when anyone's mother's health was in question. It had taken Foyle nearly an hour to calm him down when his friend Thomas' mother had come down with a bad chest cold when Andrew was 16.

"No guarantees of course but I know Dr. White will do everything he can to make sure they are. Medicine is a wonderful thing Andrew and Elaine is a lot stronger than you'd think."

"I know I just couldn't bear it if…"

"I know son, but try not to fuss; I think Hugh's doing enough of that for everyone."

Andrew chuckled, "Are the girls excited?"

"Don't think they know yet, sure they will be though. How are you getting on?"

"Oh you know how it is Dad, Jerry's raising merry hell up there but we do our best. You alright?" They talked for a few more minutes and then Andrew broke off with a yawn, "Sorry, busy day, well days I suppose"

Foyle frowned worriedly, "Better let you get some sleep then"

Andrew snorted, "Not likely the way the night raids have picked up but you're right I ought to go. Please tell Mr. and Mrs. Reid congratulations from me, I'll try and write them soon."

Suddenly there was a commotion on Andrew's side of the line, "Scramble, sorry Dad." And just like that the line went dead and Foyle was left standing in the hall with the receiver in one hand and a lump of fear in his stomach, acutely aware of the ack-ack guns going off further up the coast.

He left out that part of the story when he passed on Andrew's congratulations to Hugh the next day and if his friend noticed that he looked more tired and drawn than usual he didn't mention it, just clapped him on the shoulder and fetched them some tea.


	3. Chapter 3

When Elaine got her new ration book the next week they decided it was time to tell the girls; Maggie was observant and she would notice or worse they would hear it from a neighbour who had seen it when Elaine was at the shops.

This wasn't news they wanted their daughters hearing from anyone else so after dinner Elaine ushered them all onto the settee and Hugh cleared his throat, "Mummy and I have something important to tell you."

Maggie looked nervous but Grace beamed, bouncing in place as she sat between Hugh and Maggie. "Are we getting a puppy?"

Hugh chuckled, "No" he looked at Elaine questioningly and at her answering nod smiled down at their daughters, "You're getting a new brother or sister"

Maggie's eyes went wide but Grace frowned, "Instead of a puppy? I think I'd rather have a puppy they're fun right away, babies just cry lots"

Hugh couldn't help laughing at that as he drew Grace onto his lap and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "Be that as it may darling, you're getting a brother or a sister in about 7 months"

"Is that why you got dizzy the other day Mummy?" Maggie asked quietly and Hugh's head whipped around to look at his wife, she hadn't said anything about that.

Elaine blushed lightly but didn't shy away from the question as she put an arm around Maggie, "Yes darling, that's why I told you not to fuss because I knew I wasn't ill."

Maggie nodded slowly, "Do you have a new ration book? Mrs. Lane said women who are having babies get special ration books so the baby gets enough food too."

Hugh saw Elaine tear up at Maggie's thoughtful concern and hurried to answer before their eldest daughter thought she had done something wrong. "Yes, Mummy's new ration book came today. Don't worry Maggie Mummy will be fine, Dr. White and the midwife are making sure of that."

Hugh leaned over to press a kiss to the top of her head, "Mummy is going to be a bit more tired so we need you girls to be good helpers while I'm at work alright?"

Both girls nodded, "We'll help lots Daddy!"

Hugh smiled, "I know you will Gracie, in fact you can start right now by going upstairs and getting ready for your bathes, Mummy will be there soon."

They nodded and raced up the stairs and Hugh turned to Elaine, "Well I think that went well"

She nodded and wiped her eyes, "Yes, I hope Maggie won't fuss though"

Hugh slid over and put an arm around her shoulders, "I'll speak to her tomorrow love, I'm sure she'll have more questions once she's had some time to think about it."

Elaine nodded and kissed him gently, "That's because she takes after her father, always thinking things through and looking for answers."

Hugh smiled, the girls were very much their own people but there were moments when they reminded him so much of Elaine that he thought his heart might burst out of his chest with love.

He couldn't help wondering what their third child would look like, would they have his red hair or Elaine's brown eyes? Would it be a third adored little girl or would they suddenly have rugby balls mixed in with dollies?

"Hugh?" He blinked and looked down to find Elaine studying him curiously, just a hint of worry in her eyes, "Are you alright? You were miles away"

Hugh nodded, "I'm fine darling, just daydreaming"

Elaine laid a hand on his cheek, "Good daydreams?" She asked softly, just as she always did when she was worried he might have had a flashback; always ready to gently guide him back to the present.

He kissed her tenderly and rested a hand gently where their child would soon start to make its presence known. "Yes love, just thinking ahead wondering what they'll be like"

Elaine smiled, "Maybe it will be a boy"

"Maybe love but you know I don't care either way, all I want is for you both to be safe and healthy" The very idea that they might not be made his blood run cold and he kissed her again, more deeply this time. "I love you"

Elaine smiled against his lips, "I love you too Hugh. Now I'd better go and see how the girls are getting on." Hugh nodded and got up, helping her do the same before walking her to the stairs.

She shook her head fondly, "I'm fine Hugh and I'll hold onto the banister now go and do the washing up, the girls will be ready for their story soon." He nodded but didn't move from the foot of the stairs until she reached the landing.

The next day Maggie was quiet in a way that told her parents she had something on her mind so shortly after breakfast Hugh offered to take the girls to the park, something they often did on a Saturday morning and an activity that was bound to give him a chance to speak to his eldest daughter alone.

When they reached the park Grace immediately saw a friend from school and raced off to play, leaving Hugh and Maggie standing together near an unoccupied bench. After watching Grace for a minute Hugh smiled down at Maggie, "Did you have anything you wanted to talk to me about Maggie?"

Maggie nodded and Hugh smiled and took her hand, leading her over to the bench. Once they had sat down he turned to her, "What is it love? Do you have questions about the baby?"

Maggie nodded, "Are Gracie and I going to have to go away like the children in London?"

Hugh blinked, completely blindsided by her question, "No! Darling why would you think Mummy and I would send you away because of the baby?"

Maggie hesitated, biting her lip, "Because Mummy needs to rest and if we're home she has to look after us and if Mummy doesn't rest bad things could happen to the baby and I don't want anything to happen to Mummy or the baby but I don't want to go away Daddy!"

The words tumbled out, in a breathless, tearful rush and Hugh immediately pulled her into his lap, rocking her gently and rubbing her back. "No, no Maggie, Mummy and I aren't going to send you away. It's true that Mummy will need more rest because of the baby but that just means we need you girls to be good helpers, like we talked about last night."

Maggie sniffed into his shoulder, "When Pauline's Mummy had a baby she had to go away and there wasn't even a war then."

"I know darling but that doesn't mean Mummy and I will do that."

"Do you promise?"

Hugh looked down into his daughter's tearful eyes and cursed Hitler to the eternal fires of hell for making him even consider sending his daughters away for an indeterminate amount of time.

He took a deep breath, "You know why the children in London are being sent to the country don't you Maggie?"

Maggie nodded, "Because of the raids"

"That's right. We're lucky because we don't have as many raids as London does so right now Mummy and I think it's safe for you and Gracie to stay in Hastings" He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, hating what he had to say next. "The only reason we would _ever_ send you and Gracie away was if we thought Hastings was too dangerous and the country would be safer."

Maggie nodded and Hugh held her closer, "And _if_ that ever happens darling you, Gracie and Mummy would go and stay with your grandparents. We wouldn't send you to stay with strangers."

"I hope it never comes to that because I would miss you all very, very much but I promise that if Mummy and I ever start to think it's necessary we'll talk to you about it before it happen alright?"

Maggie nodded against his neck, "Yes Daddy, I hope it never happens 'cause I don't want to go away, not ever."

Hugh held her close, "I never want you to go away either Maggie but the war makes everything difficult and nothing is more important to Mummy and I than making sure you and Gracie are safe."

"I understand but I think Andrew and his friends will shoot down all the bad planes and then he can come home again and we'll never have to go away."

Hugh smiled despite the lump in his throat, "I hope you're right Maggie. Do you have any other questions?"

"Will the baby share our room too?"

Hugh smiled, "Not at first certainly and not at all if it's a boy."

Maggie nodded, "Do you want it to be a boy?"

"I want them to be a healthy baby, I don't care if they're a boy or a girl. What about you? Do you want a brother?"

Maggie considered this, "Maybe, I've never had a brother except for Andrew, but boys are annoying too so maybe another sister would be better. But maybe if he's our brother Gracie and I can teach him not to be annoying"

Hugh laughed, "If anyone can darling then I'm sure you can. Do you have anymore questions?"

Maggie thought for a minute and then shook her head, wrapping her arms around his neck again, "No, not now. Thank you Daddy I feel so much better now."

Hugh smiled and held her close, "I'm glad. You can ask me about anything Maggie and I promise I will always do my best to answer."

Maggie nodded and after another few minutes saw a friend and hurried off to play, leaving Hugh alone on the bench pondering the fact that his little princess had suddenly grown up and wondering how much the war was to blame for that.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Andrew,_

 _I hope this letter finds you as well as the current circumstances allow. We are all well, the girls are growing in leaps and bounds and I know you won't be surprised to hear that Grace has endless questions about everything from how ration books are made to the weather._

 _I know your father has passed on our most important piece of news at our request. It has been quite a shock but Hugh and I are very excited while the girls are still warming up to the idea; Grace had her heart set on a puppy as opposed to a new sibling._

 _Your father says that you don't expect to have leave any time soon and I'm afraid Hugh and I are too impatient to wait until you do to ask you this face to face; Andrew, would you be godfather?_

 _If you would rather not, for whatever reason, I promise we won't be offended but please do think about it Andrew. You are already as good as a godfather to Maggie and Grace, this time it would just be official._

 _Please let us know if there is anything we can send you. Do you need more socks or gloves? I know your aunt is also knitting for you but if you need more or have any squadron mates who need anything please let me know._

 _Be safe Andrew, and know that we are thinking of you and praying for you all daily._

 _Elaine Reid_

Andrew set the letter down and ran his hands over his face before taking a long drink of tea and reading it again. He was exhausted and he was sure he'd misunderstood, why would Mr. and Mrs. Reid ask him to be godfather when there was a reasonable chance he wouldn't even meet the baby, let alone be around to play such an important role in their life?

Before he could contemplate the matter further Jackson called, "Foyle, Wing Co wants to see you" and Andrew drained the last of his tea before tucking the letter into his pocket and heading off to see Turner.

A day and a half later, when he had time to read it again the request hadn't changed, they _wanted_ him to be godfather and despite the fact that Andrew still didn't think it's very practical it was comforting to know that other people were planning for a future that included him, even if he wasn't sure he really believed in one anymore.

It was another 3 days before Andrew had a chance to write a response and even then it was terribly short, just one page although he added a postscript for each of the girls and hoped that made up for it. He scribbled an equally short reply to Dad's last three letters and then collapsed into his bunk and slept heavily until the scramble siren sounded 4 hours later.

As he ran towards his spit he suddenly remembered the dream he had been pulled from; there had been a baby in his arms, Maggie and Gracie sitting beside him, Dad and Mr. and Mrs. Reid smiling at them all. It was just a dream but it gave him yet another reason to fight against the exhaustion dogging his every step as he jumped into his spit for yet another desperate sortie.

"We asked Andrew to be godfather," Reid said casually that Saturday as he watched his fly settle gently on the river.

Foyle blinked, line stilling in surprise, "Oh?"

Reid nodded, "Elaine's idea but we both agreed he's one in all but name for the girls, this time it would just be official" He glanced carefully at his friend, "You don't mind do you Christopher? I mean…"

Foyle shook his head, "No, of course not Hugh. Didn't expect it"

Reid laughed quietly, "I told Elaine as much but she was worried, didn't want to offend you."

"Not at all. You err hear back from Andrew?"

There was a burr of emotion in his voice that Hugh couldn't quite place and he wondered how long it had been since Christopher had heard from his son. "Got a short letter yesterday, said he was happy to accept unless we'd changed our minds."

He shook his head fondly; "You know he's nearly as bad at accepting compliments as you are Christopher."

Foyle's lips twitched up at one corner, a barely perceptible motion where another man would have simply shrugged, "Prefer it to the alternative. How are the girls adjusting to the news?"

Reid sighed, "Fairly well I think, Maggie's still a bit worried but Grace is fine; well at least she's stopped asking if we can get a puppy instead."

Foyle smiled, "I remember Andrew petitioning fairly hard for a puppy around that age, not that we were any more obliging."

Reid nodded and they lapsed back into comfortable silence broken only by the babble of the river and the thrashing of the trout they were able to successfully lure from its depths.


	5. Chapter 5

Everything continued to progress normally and very similarly to when Elaine was expecting the girls. She had a few more dizzy spells, including one that saw Foyle dash up the front steps to steady her as she swayed in the doorway, Hugh having been summoned to the station immediately after church.

He didn't fuss, just slipped an arm around her waist and guided her onto the settee, before fetching her a glass of water. He hadn't planned on staying for tea but given the circumstances it seemed wise and with Maggie's help he got tea on the table while Grace read to her mother and the baby; something Hugh said she had taken to doing once she'd learned that the baby could hear even before it was born.

By the time Hugh got back Elaine's colour was good and Foyle didn't mention it, deciding there was no point adding to Hugh's already omnipresent worry over a relatively common symptom.

Elaine did tire more easily but the girls, especially Maggie, were good to their word and made an effort to help more. Maggie insisted that she and Grace carry the laundry hamper or, if it was too heavy for them to lift that it be left for Hugh. "You can't lift heavy things Mummy," she had explained very seriously, "Daddy said so"

Elaine knew better than to argue with the wisdom of "Daddy said so" with her daughters who were still convinced that Hugh all but walked on water. She wanted to tell her eldest daughter not to worry but she knew Maggie would worry anyway and she didn't want to deprive her of the comfort of having a way to help so she hugged her instead.

"Thank you darling, you and Gracie have been such good helpers lately."

Maggie smiled, "I like helping and Daddy said we needed to help because the baby would make you tired." She frowned slightly, "How can the baby make you tried if it can't cry?"

Elaine bit back a smile at the clearly carefully considered question and patted the settee beside her, putting her arm around Maggie once she sat down. "You're right, the baby can't cry but he or she is busy growing and my body has to help them because they're so little and sometimes that makes me tired."

Maggie considered this, "Like when Gracie and I are sick and you and Daddy help us get better?"

"A little bit, except the baby isn't sick, they are just getting big and strong so it can come out and meet us all. Soon we'll be able to feel it kick!"

Maggie's eyebrows shot up, "Won't that hurt you Mummy?"

Elaine smiled and kissed the top of her head, "No darling, it will feel a little strange but it won't hurt. Now shall we make tea?"

Maggie nodded eagerly, "Can we write to Andrew after tea?"

"Of course you may darling, I know he'll want to hear all about your week." Maggie beamed and hurried off leaving her mother to whisper an oft repeated prayer for Andrew's safety. It was devastating to even contemplate anything happening to Andrew but the risk was very real, especially while he was posted to a coastal squadron.

As Elaine had said the baby started to kick not long after; at first of course she was the only one who could feel it and despite this being her third time it still made her gasp the first time it happened. Unfortunately this also resulted in Hugh tripping over the footstool because he thought something was wrong.

"Elaine, what…bugger…sorry" Elaine couldn't help laughing as Hugh righted himself, rubbing at his shin, "It wasn't that funny" He protested mildly when Elaine continued to laugh.

"Sorry darling" she said once she'd composed herself patting the settee beside her and leaning up to kiss him when he complied.

Hugh smiled and put an arm around her brow furrowing slightly, "What happened? I mean you seemed startled"

Elaine smiled, "Our son kicked me," The concerned look on Hugh's face melted away as he laid his hand gently on the swell of her stomach and Elaine covered it with her own, "You won't be able to feel him yet love"

Hugh nodded, "I know." He moved his hand gently, "You think it's a boy?"

Elaine nodded, "Yes, I'm not sure why but for some reason I really do."

Hugh smiled and kissed her gently, "Well you know I'll be happy either way, as long as you're both alright. Not sure what the girls would say though, Maggie says all boys except Andrew are annoying"

Elaine laughed, "And you want her to keep thinking that until she's 40"

"Certainly wouldn't object if she did, Gracie too although I get the feeling if either of our daughters are going to make me grey it's going to be Gracie."

"I suspect you're right love although maybe she'll leave that to her little brother"

Hugh laughed, "Suspect them teaming up to get into even more trouble is more likely love. Jim and I certainly did and Shan used to insist on being included. I think Mum rather despaired of us ever looking presentable in the summers."

Elaine smiled and rested her head against his shoulder, "Somehow that doesn't surprise me at all."

A few weeks later Elaine was woken early in the morning by the now familiar movement of the baby and she rested her hand instinctively on the growing baby bump as if she could convince them to let her go back to sleep, only to suck in a sharp breath.

She rolled over and grabbed Hugh's hand placing it against her stomach and mentally willing their child to move again. "Elaine, what? Alright?"

Elaine smiled at her half-asleep husband who had propped himself up on an elbow and looked equally sleepy and concerned. "I'm fine darling, now hush for a minute"

Hugh blinked sleepily at her but obediently stayed quiet and a moment later Elaine felt another kick and watched as delighted amazement replaced the confusion in her husband's eyes. "Elaine is that…?"

She nodded, blinking back the tears that had suddenly gathered in her eyes, "Someone wanted to say hello to their Daddy"

Hugh beamed and leaned over to kiss her deeply, hand still resting on her stomach as their child happily kicked away. "Might have a footballer on our hands love"

Elaine laughed, "I think you're right, although hopefully he won't practice at three in the morning once he gets here"

Hugh chuckled, "Hopefully not, I think the neighbours might object." He shifted so his head was resting beside the baby bump, "Time to let Mummy go back to sleep little one. Save football practice for the afternoon alright?"

There was another flurry of kicks and then stillness and Hugh grinned up at Elaine, "Let's hope they continue to follow orders." She snuggled into his side and he pressed a kiss to her temple, "Thank you for waking me darling, the longer hours can't be helped right now but I don't want to miss a moment of this."

"I know Hugh and you're a wonderful father. The war has changed the world but nothing can change that."

Hugh kissed her tenderly, "I love you Elaine and you're the most amazing mother. I suspect our daughters and little passenger will wake us in a few hours so we should try and go back to sleep; you need your rest darling." Elaine nodded and was asleep 10 minutes later, her head resting on his shoulder, his hand resting on her stomach where their little passenger was thankfully quiet.

The girls were surprised to discover they could feel the baby kicking; although they were both initially worried that it was hurting Elaine. Once assured this wasn't the case though they were intrigued; Grace in particular was curious about whether certain things would make them kick more and took to reading with one hand on Elaine's stomach so she could feel if the baby started to kick.

There were also several conversations about the merits of having a younger brother or sister, which Hugh found highly amusing and was happy to repeat to Christopher so they could be passed on to Andrew.

"So Grace has decided she would like a younger brother," he announced one morning after a discussion of Christopher's latest case, "Although there are a few conditions"

Foyle raised an eyebrow as he settled back in his chair, "Oh?"

Hugh chuckled, "Yes, he has to like dollies and he can't pull her hair like Julie's little brother does"

Foyle's lips pulled down into a smile, "I see. What about a younger sister, does that come with conditions as well?"

"I except so but I haven't heard any details yet." He took a drink of tea and then continued, "As far as I can tell the main reason they'd like a brother is that Andrew has been such a good one to them all their lives."

Emotion flickered across Foyle's face but all he said was, "He'll be glad to hear it." Reid nodded and carefully steered the conversation to other matters.

The remaining months flew by and soon enough Elaine's due date was just around the corner and Hugh was jumping every time she winced or, if he were at work, every time the phone rang. It was no less than Foyle had expected and he did his best to make sure Hugh didn't drive Elaine completely mad with his hovering.


	6. Chapter 6

"Foyle"

" _Christopher_ , thank goodness"

Foyle stiffened instantly hand tightening on the telephone receiver, "Elaine, what's wrong? You alright?"

Elaine sighed, "Yes, well…"

Foyle was on his feet, their current efforts to track down black marketers forgotten "Is it the baby? Where are you?"

"I'm home, oh Christopher I think it's time and I rang Hugh but…"

"He's meeting with the Chief Superintendent" Foyle finished, "Sam and I will come and get you and I'll send Milner and a constable for Hugh"

"But the girls…"

"I'll take care of it, go and sit down; we'll be there soon." He replaced the receiver, grabbed his hat and stepped into the hall.

As usual Sam immediately got up, smiling eagerly, "Going out on a call Sir?"

"Yes, in a manner of speaking, Elaine Reid just called"

"Oh is she alright Sir?"

Foyle tilted his head, "Well, seems the baby may have decided to put in an appearance"

Sam's eyes widened, "Oh and Mr. Reid is off at that meeting!"

"Yup, bring the car around please Sam, I need to speak to Milner before we go." Sam nodded and hurried away while Foyle strode towards Milner's office.

10 minutes later they were speeding towards the Reids', Foyle chewing hard on his cheek; "Err Sam, I'm afraid I've a rather large favour to ask."

Sam glanced over briefly before returning her attention to the road, "Yes Sir?"

"Well given the circumstances I was wondering if you'd be willing to stay with Maggie and Grace? I realize you may have plans this evening and…"

"Not at all Sir. I'm happy to help. They're jolly girls, I'm sure we'll get along splendidly"

Foyle smiled, "Suspect you're right. Thank you Sam. It will be a huge relief to Hugh and Elaine to know you're with them."

Sam smiled and pulled the car to a stop in front of the Reids' "Shall I come up Sir?"

Foyle paused, one foot on the pavement and turned back to look at her. "If you don't mind Sam. Elaine might err need a hand"

Sam bit back a smile at seeing her usually stoic boss look so uncomfortable, "Yes Sir"

Foyle didn't bother knocking just tried the door handle and when it opened easily stepped across the threshold calling "Elaine?"

"In here Christopher" was the prompt reply and he hurried into the lounge where Elaine was sitting on the settee, immediately crossing to crouch in front of her, hat in hand.

"You alright?"

She smiled at Sam before answering, "Yes, it's the early stages if it's anything at all."

"Right, well best get you to hospital and let White determine that." He got back to his feet, eyes sweeping the room, "Need anything?"

Elaine nodded, "I have a bag in the bedroom…"

Foyle nodded and pivoted towards the doorway, "Sam, would you mind?"

"Not at all Sir" She vanished up the stairs and Foyle turned back to Elaine, "Sam's going to drive us and then come back so someone's here when the girls get home. If that's alright with you of course"

"It's more than alright but is she sure? It will probably be hours and I can ask Mrs. Ambleside from next door…"

Foyle shook his head, "I did check and she says she's happy too. Besides if it gets too late I can always come by. Now, do you want to go for the car?"

Elaine nodded and with his help got slowly to her feet. Foyle immediately slipped an arm around her waist, "Just lean on me. We can take it as slowly as you like."

They had made it nearly to the door before Elaine sucked in a sharp breath, her grip tightening on his forearm. Foyle adjusted his stance slightly, taking as much of her weight as he could, "Alright, steady"

The contraction eased a moment later and Elaine took a deep breath letting it out slowly. Foyle waited patiently and then raised one eyebrow in question, "Alright?"

Elaine nodded, "Yes, they're still very short and irregular, it may be a false alarm"

He gave her a skeptical look, "I may be a man with only one son but I don't think there was anything 'false' about that. Now mind your step." By the time they reached the car Sam had it running so as soon as Foyle settled Elaine in the backseat and went around to join her they were off.

Elaine shifted uncomfortably and Foyle offered her his hand, which she took with a grateful smile. "Hugh's bound to be on his way back by now. Doubt they'll let him in but you know he'll be there."

"I know. I hate to ask when you've already done so much Christopher but…"

Foyle gave her hand a gentle squeeze, "Wouldn't dream of making him wait alone"

Elaine opened her mouth to reply only to groan softly as her grip on his hand tightened. The contraction was over a moment later and she closed her eyes, breathing deeply for a minute before offering him a weak smile. "I'm alright Christopher"

Foyle nodded, "Of course you are, you're one of the strongest people I know and I know you'll do wonderfully. Hugh on the other hand might need a sedative."

Elaine laughed lightly but Foyle could see the worry in her eyes and squeezed her hand lightly again, "He'll be fine Elaine, there was no way he wasn't going to worry but I'll make sure he doesn't do anything foolish."

"We're here Sir" Sam called out as she pulled the car to a stop outside Hastings General, "I'll go and find a nurse" and with that she trotted off up the steps leaving Foyle to fetch Elaine's bag and help her carefully out of the car.

Sam was back in a moment a nurse and an orderly with a wheelchair in tow and in short order they were heading into the hospital; Foyle keeping pace with the wheelchair, fully aware that as soon as they reached the ward he would be summarily banished.

As he expected when they reached the double doors the nurse turned to him, "I'm sorry Sir you can't come any further. You can ask the nurse at the desk where you can wait."

Foyle nodded and looked at Elaine, "Don't worry about Hugh and the girls, Sam and I will see to them" he hesitated and then, knowing that despite her brave face she must be frightened, he brushed a kiss to her cheek murmuring, "You'll do wonderfully Elaine and everything will be fine"

Elaine smiled gratefully if a little tearfully, giving his hand a quick squeeze before the nurse cleared her throat and Foyle obediently stepped back, waiting until the doors had swung closed behind them before turning and going to find Sam.

He found her waiting in the entrance way, one eye on the hallway and one on the car. He glanced at the clock above the admissions desk and then back at his driver, "Sam, how long do you think it will take Milner and Reid to get here?"

Sam looked at the clock as well, forehead furrowed in thought, "Another thirty minutes at least Sir, even if they speed."

Foyle nodded, "Good, that will give us time to collect the girls from school. Maggie is bound to have questions, takes after Hugh that way."

Sam nodded, a small smile playing at her lips at the fondness in Foyle's voice when he talked about the Reid girls; it wasn't the same as when he mentioned Andrew but it was clear he cared about them a great deal.

They pulled up outside of Hastings Primary just before the bell rang and Foyle climbed out to wait for Maggie and Grace to appear. Grace saw him first and came running over, satchel nearly slipping off one shoulder. "Mr. Foyle! Why are you here?"

Foyle smiled, "Hello Grace, Sam and I have come to give you a lift home"

The little girl beamed, "In a police car? Oh how exciting! Is Daddy here too?"

"No he's in a meeting. Have you seen Maggie?"

Grace nodded, "Yes, I'll go fetch her." She took two steps and then turned back to him, "Can I…I mean may I leave my satchel with you Mr. Foyle? I can run faster without it"

Foyle's lips pulled down into a smile as he held out a hand to take the bag, "Of course"

"Thank you" and with that she dashed off again, leaving Foyle holding her satchel and contemplating how many years it had been since Andrew had been this age. That train of thought naturally led him to where his son was now and he felt the familiar surge of worry spurt in his chest at the knowledge that Andrew could be in the air even now.

Before he could dwell any longer on the worry that had resulted in more than a few sleepless nights, Grace was back tugging Maggie impatiently by the hand. Maggie looked worried, more worried than a little girl of 8 should look, and Foyle found himself cursing the Nazis all over again for depriving another generation of children of their childhoods.

"See, I told you Mr. Foyle was here and we're going to ride in a police car!" Grace's excited exclamation broke through his thoughts and Foyle smiled down at them.

"Hello Maggie, good day?"

Maggie nodded, brow still furrowed, "Yes. Is something wrong Mr. Foyle? Mummy didn't say you'd be picking us up."

Foyle smiled reassuringly, "Nothing's wrong, just a change of plans. Come on I'll explain in the car." Maggie nodded and Grace took her satchel back before slipping her hand into his and skipping along beside him chattering happily about her day.

Sam was waiting when they reached the car and smiled cheerfully at the girls, "Hello!"

"Hello Sam! Mr. Foyle says you're going to drive us home!"

Grace's excitement was contagious and Sam couldn't help grinning back, "That's right! Now hop in the back and we'll be off"

Grace complied eagerly and to Sam's surprise Foyle joined the girls in the back of the car instead of taking his customary seat beside her. Once they had pulled away from the school Foyle took a deep breath and looked at the girls, "The reason Sam and I came to get you is that the baby's coming"

Maggie's eyes went wide, "Is Mummy alright?"

Foyle smiled reassuringly, "Yes, she'll be fine. Sam and I drove her to the hospital and Dr. White and the nurses are looking after her."

"Is Daddy there?" Grace asked, her expression making it clear that she was confident nothing bad could possibly happen if Hugh were present.

"He will be soon, he had to go to a very important meeting but Sgt. Milner went to get him."

Both girls seemed satisfied by this so Foyle carried on, "Now because babies sometimes take a long time to come and your Dad needs to be at the hospital Sam is going to stay with you."

Grace beamed but Maggie frowned, "But doesn't Sam need to drive you so you can catch bad men Mr. Foyle? I can look after Grace and I help Mummy make tea all the time."

Foyle smiled gently, "I know you do Maggie but I'm not going to be catching any more bad men today, Sgt. Milner will do that for me. I'm going to keep your Dad company at the hospital while we wait for your new brother or sister to be born."

Maggie nodded seriously, while Grace, seemingly happy with this turn of events bounced eagerly on the seat, "Sam, can we play pirates after tea?"

"I don't see why not!" Sam replied, looking just as eager as Grace and Foyle looked down to hide his smile.

They pulled up outside the hospital a few minutes later and Foyle gave the girls another smile, "I'm going to get out here to wait for your Dad. I want you to listen to Sam like you would for me or Andrew alright?"

They both nodded, "Yes Mr. Foyle."

Foyle smiled, "Good, I'll see you soon"

He went to climb out but before he could open the door Grace had flung her arms around his neck. He froze, holding her a little awkwardly until she pulled back and explained, "That's a hug for Mummy and this is one for Daddy"

She squeezed his neck and then drew back and looked at him expectantly. Foyle cleared his throat, "Thank you Grace, I'll be sure to tell them"

Grace frowned, "No, you need to _hug_ them Mr. Foyle, that's how they make them feel better"

Foyle adjusted his tie a little awkwardly "Err right…"

"Mr. Foyle? Will you ask Daddy to call and tell us when the baby comes?"

Foyle nodded, "I will but I suspect he'll come home and tell you himself once he's seen your Mum and the baby." Maggie nodded but still looked worried and Foyle gave her his most comforting smile, "Don't worry Maggie, your Mum and the baby will be fine."

She didn't look particularly convinced but she nodded bravely so with a final smile and a reminder for Sam to call the hospital and have them page him if there were any issues at all, he got out and went to find out if Hugh had arrived yet.

Thankfully he hadn't so after confirming that there was no update on Elaine he took the opportunity to call the station and make sure everything was in order before positioning himself at the door where he was bound to see Hugh as soon as he arrived.


	7. Chapter 7

Ten minutes later a familiar car came to a screeching halt and a moment later Hugh was racing up the stairs. "Hugh!"

He turned and Foyle realized he hadn't seen Hugh look this rattled since Grace was born and he was suddenly very glad he had sent Milner to fetch him; this wasn't a side of the Superintendent the men needed to see.

"Christopher! Is she all right? Have you heard anything?"

"No but there's no reason think we'll hear for a while yet." Foyle spoke calmly as he laid a hand on Hugh's shoulder and nodded subtly to Milner who nodded back, the car pulling away a moment later.

"She was alright though? When you brought her in? Bloody Borden, I can't believe I was at a bloody useless meeting Christopher!"

Foyle nodded as he steered Hugh into the hospital and towards the small waiting room where he had been told to wait earlier. "She was fine Hugh, said it was the very early stages and you know White and the midwife will take care of everything. Now sit for a minute while I fetch us some tea."

Hugh allowed himself to be guided into a chair but Foyle knew he would be pacing when he returned. It didn't take long to get them two cups of tea and as expected Hugh was pacing back and forth like a caged tiger. Foyle took a deep breath reminding, himself that if roles should be reversed he would do exactly the same thing. "Hugh, come and have some tea"

When Hugh looked like he was going to object Foyle pinned him with the look he usually reserved to insubordinate constables and Hugh obediently sank into a chair. "I still don't see why I'm not allowed to be with her, I mean she is my wife."

"Think the main reason is that Matron would throw you out on your ear Hugh, Superintendent or not"

Hugh just scowled into his tea and Foyle sighed, "It's just the way things are Hugh, doesn't matter whether we like it or not; husbands have been deemed persona non grata and I don't expect that to change anytime soon."

"There won't be another time." Hugh said gravely, "I've spoken to White and there are umm ways of making sure this can't happen again." He ran his hands through his hair, "I still need to discuss it with Elaine but I'm not willing to put her in this position again Christopher not with these risks, no matter how wonderful medicine may be."

Foyle nodded, "Completely understandable." They lapsed into silence as they drank their tea and Foyle was pleased to see that the wild look in Hugh's eyes had eased slightly since he arrived. He suspected they were in for a long wait and he would prefer it if Hugh weren't a minute away from trying to break down the door the whole time.

"So did Borden have anything useful to say?"

"Not unless you consider him complaining about the number of cars we use to be useful. Not sure how the he expects us to actually deal with anything if we can't get there! We can hardly walk back and forth along the whole bloody South Coast!"

"Indeed" Foyle said mildly as he watched Hugh pace back and forth, wondering idly how many miles he would have walked by the time the baby arrived.

Suddenly Hugh looked at the clock and swore, striding towards the door. Foyle jumped to his feet hurrying to get in front of him, "Hugh? What is it?"

"The girls…Christ they'll be worried sick! I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner…"

He looked stricken and Foyle laid a calming hand on his arm, "Hugh, listen to me; the girls are fine. They know what's happening and Sam is with them."

"What? How?"

Foyle smiled slightly, "Because Sam and I picked them up from school. Sam said she was happy to stay Hugh and the girls were fine with it, Elaine too."

Hugh blinked, "I've no objections Christopher, very kind of her. I just…"

He trailed off and Foyle tightened his grip briefly. "I know. Grace gave me two hugs which I'm supposed to pass onto you and Elaine, so consider yourself hugged."

Hugh gave a watery laugh, "Thank you Christopher"

"Not at all. You be alright if I go and fetch us some more tea?" Reid nodded so with a final reassuring smile Foyle collected their mugs and left the room, considering whether it was worth asking a nurse if there was a chessboard they could use.

Time much passed as it had the last two times Foyle had kept Hugh company for this same reason; except that he had to walk farther to get tea and didn't have the option of plying Hugh with alcohol.

Which was too bad really because Hugh looked dreadful; the Superintendent who took robberies, smugglers and entire pub brawls in stride was nowhere to be found and in his place was a husband and father who was petrified of losing his wife and youngest child.

Foyle did his best to reassure and distract him, even telling some of the more amusing stories of Andrew's youthful escapades, something he had rarely done since the war began and the threat of his son not adding to them had become so painfully real.

By the time Foyle got back with some sandwiches that would have to serve as their supper Hugh was in his shirt sleeves his head resting in his hands, lips moving soundlessly in what Foyle assumed were prayers.

"Hugh?" His head shot up and Foyle smiled reassuringly as he nodded to the tray of sandwiches and tea he held, "Not much but it will do"

"Thank you Christopher, I'm afraid I'm not very hungry."

Foyle nodded, "I know but you should try to eat something Hugh, passing out won't help Elaine or the baby."

"Nothing I can do will" Hugh muttered and Foyle squeezed his shoulder, "They'll be fine Hugh, Elaine's strong and you told me yourself the baby's been kicking like a footballer for months."

Hugh nodded but didn't look convinced although he did take a bite of his sandwich so Foyle decided that counted for something at least.

The hours wore on and it was getting on for 9pm before a nurse appeared in the doorway, "Mr. Reid?"

Hugh shot out of his chair, Foyle only a step behind, "Is Elaine alright?"

The nurse smiled warmly, "I'm afraid I don't know any details Sir, I'm working the desk at the moment but Dr. White has asked to see you."

Hugh paled and Foyle gripped his shoulder supportively before stepping away to grab Hugh's uniform jacket, "Here Hugh" Reid took it automatically and Foyle clapped him on the shoulder again, "Suspect this means the baby's arrived Hugh, better go find out."

Again Hugh nodded, seemingly without comprehension and pulling on his tunic followed the young nurse out of the room, fear and anticipation fairly radiating off him.

Foyle watched him go and then sank back into his chair and rested his head in his hands. He truly thought that Elaine and the baby would be fine, everything he'd heard suggested as much but there was always a chance of something going wrong.

The thought of having to watch Hugh and the girls endure what he and Andrew had made him feel ill and he got up and began to pace, trying to convince himself that everything was all right.

If not for the fact that he didn't know where he was going Hugh would have been running, the nurse had withstood his badgering better than most suspects and despite all of White's assurances over the last few months and Christopher's calm, steadiness over the last few hours he was nearly out of his head with worry.

White knew him well because when they finally reached a wing of private rooms he was waiting in the hall and didn't look the least bit surprised when Hugh broke into a run. "She's fine Hugh, they both are. She came through everything beautifully"

He spoke slowly and calmly but fear had fogged Hugh's brain and he could only blink at White until the older man laid a hand on his shoulder, "Elaine is fine Hugh and so is the baby; now take a breath before you pass out"

Hugh obeyed instinctively and once his brain received some oxygen he was finally able to process White's words and his shoulders slumped in relief. "Can I see her?"

White smiled, "Why do you think I sent for you? She's still a little groggy but that's to be expected between the anesthetic and the morphine. She's going to be sore for a bit Hugh and it will take time for the incision and muscles to heal; we'll keep her for a week if we can and she'll need to be on bed rest for another week to ten days after that."

Hugh nodded, face once again cloaked in worry and White clapped him on the shoulder, "It's what's prescribed for every caesarean section patient Hugh, Elaine did wonderfully and I am confident she'll make a full recovery."

Hugh nodded again, "And the baby…?"

White grinned, "The baby is fine, except for the fact that they haven't met their father yet. 7lbs 9oz, all appendages accounted for and a fine set of lungs. Now go on, Elaine's likely to fall back to sleep before too long and I know she'll want to see you first."

He gestured toward the door and Hugh allowed himself to be herded through it. The head of the bed had been raised and Elaine, carefully propped up on a number of pillows, looked up from the bundle of blankets in her arms to offer him a tired smile.

A moment later he was kneeling beside the bed, taking her free hand in both of his, " _Oh Elaine_ , are you alright? I'm so sorry I wasn't here when it started love."

Elaine shook her head, "Hugh, you could hardly cancel on the Chief Superintendent. It was fine, Christopher and Sam came and got me here straight away."

Hugh nodded and brushed a kiss to her knuckles, "How are you, truly?"

"Tired and a bit sore" Hugh frowned and she laid her hand against his cheek, "And I would do it all again Hugh"

He turned his head and pressed a tender kiss to her palm, "You're the bravest person I know Elaine and I love you so much. White said you did beautifully."

Elaine smiled softly, "Well, I think he's beautiful but why don't you have a look for yourself?"

Hugh blinked at her, " _He_?" He asked breathlessly and Elaine nodded, eyes bright with unshed tears as she watched her husband get to his feet to get his first look at their son.

She patted the side of the bed "Sit down Hugh"

He shook his head and pulled the chair right up beside the bed, "Not going to jostle you love, White said it's going to take time for the muscles to heal. May I hold him?"

Elaine smiled softly; "Of course you may." She looked down at the baby, brushing a gentle finger along his cheek, "Your Daddy's silly sometimes"

Hugh grinned and leaned over to carefully lift their son from her arms. His breath caught in his throat as he studied the little face, the defiant tuft of red hair that was sticking straight up and the perfect tiny hands. With tears slowly tracking down his cheeks he sat down and pulled the blanket back gently to get a better look. "Hello little one." His voice cracked on the words and he looked up to see that Elaine was crying too, "He's perfect Elaine, absolutely perfect"

Elaine smiled through her tears, "He is isn't he? What shall we call him?"

Hugh looked back at his son, running a finger over one tiny hand and beaming when he gripped it reflexively, "Whatever you like my darling"

"I seem to remember you were keen on 'James' before Maggie was born?"

Hugh nodded, "I always liked the idea of naming my son after my father but we could use your father's name. Edward, call him Teddy?"

Elaine shook her head, "I thought about it but I don't think he really looks like Edward or Teddy but I like Jimmy"

Hugh smiled, pressing a kiss to the baby's forehead, "James and call him Jimmy?"

Elaine nodded, "What about a middle name?"

Hugh looked down at his son and then back at his wife taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, "Would you mind if we used Christopher? I still think it's the right thing to have Andrew be godfather but Christopher has been my friend for so long and he's done so much for us. I mean even today he took care of everything."

Elaine beamed, "I don't mind at all Hugh, I'd been going to suggest it if you didn't."

"James Christopher Reid then? You're sure you don't want a family name on your side? He could have two middle names?"

Elaine smiled and shook her head, "The girls only have one middle name each and both of them are from my side of the family. James Christopher Reid has a nice ring to it."

"It does" Hugh agreed as he kissed her hand before looking back at their son, "Mummy and I are very happy you're here Jimmy and I know your sisters will be too."

"Have you seen the girls?"

"No but Christopher said he and Sam collected them at school and he explained everything before having Sam take them home." He glanced at the clock, "Hopefully they're in bed by now but I'll bring them by in the morning to see you and meet Jimmy"

Elaine nodded and rested her head back against her pillows, "Good idea, I'm sure I look a fright now anyway"

Hugh shook his head, "You look beautiful but you must be exhausted. Are you in pain? Shall I fetch a nurse?"

Elaine smiled tiredly, "I'm fine Hugh, just tried. Why don't you take Jimmy to meet Christopher?"

Hugh frowned slightly, "Sure you'll be alright?"

"Yes, just tired"

Hugh nodded and got carefully to his feet leaning over to kiss her gently, "I love you Elaine, more than anything."

Elaine smiled, "I love you too Hugh, now stop fussing and go show off our son."

Hugh grinned, looking back at the dozing baby in his arms, "Alright, if they don't let me back in I'll see you first thing in the morning" Elaine nodded her eyes already slipping closed so with a final kiss he carried their son out of the room.

Hugh walked slowly and carefully towards the small waiting room where he and Christopher had passed the hours since his arrival at the hospital, glancing up only often enough to make sure he wouldn't walk into a wall.

Christopher rose as soon as he stepped into the doorway; "Hugh?" There was a sentence in the single word and Hugh could hear the worry in his voice.

"She's alright Christopher, they both are" The relief at saying those words and knowing they were true was overwhelming and if not for the precious bundle in his arms Hugh knew he would probably be on the ground, legs no longer able to hold him up.

It must have been written on his face because Christopher squeezed his shoulder and then smiled down at the baby in his arms, "And who might this be?"

Hugh's smile was ear to ear as he looked from his son to one of his oldest friends, "James Christopher Reid"

Christopher sucked in a surprised breath and Hugh's brow furrowed slightly, "If that's alright with you of course."

"Of course it's alright, I'm honored. You sure…?"

Hugh chuckled, "Christopher, you're one of my oldest friends, not to mention the fact that you've saved my life more than once and kept me from driving Elaine mad while we waited for Jimmy here to arrive"

Christopher smiled, "My pleasure Hugh, truly."

"In that case, would you like to hold him?"

Christopher nodded, "Yes I would, thanks" Hugh smiled and very carefully passed him the baby, smiling as he watched his friend's lips pull down into a smile as he studied the baby's face. "Elaine asleep?"

Hugh nodded, "Yes, she was awake when I first got there but fell asleep not long after, White said it was to be expect and they'll be keeping her a week to make sure everything's healing well."

"Sounds reasonable" he glanced up, easily reading the worry and fatigue in his friend's face, "She's going to be fine Hugh, you said so yourself"

Hugh nodded, "I know" his voice was rough and he suddenly sank into a chair, " _Christ_ I've never been so scared in my life Christopher!

Foyle nodded, carefully rearranging the baby so he could rest a hand on Hugh's shoulder, frowning as he felt the tremors running through him. "I know Hugh. Just sit for a minute, I'll take James back to the nursery and find us some more tea"

"No, I'll…" he went to rise but Foyle tightened his grip, "Hugh, look at your hands"

Hugh blinked but obeyed, frowning at the way they shook, "I don't understand"

"It's the adrenaline Hugh, you've had quite the day." Foyle smiled down at the baby still fast asleep in his arms, "Looks like your son is ready for a nap anyway, might as well do that in the nursery."

Hugh nodded, "Can I…?"

Foyle nodded and sat beside him, holding the baby out so Hugh could run a finger gently down his son's cheek murmuring, "Sleep well Jimmy."

After another minute of staring at his son he pressed a gentle kiss to his tiny forehead and nodded. Foyle nodded back and got carefully to his feet, "Won't be long"

It didn't take him long to return James Christopher Reid to the nursery or get tea and if he noticed the fresh tear-tracks on Hugh's face when he got back to the waiting room he gave no indication of it. Instead he steadied Hugh's cup until he'd managed to drink enough that he wasn't at risk of spilling and discussed how excited Andrew would be to hear it was a boy.

"He'd have been happy regardless but I think he'll be glad to know there'll be more rugby than tea parties involved in his godfather duties"

Hugh laughed, "Fair enough, although he has always been a very good sport about the tea parties and I suspect Jimmy will have to attend more than a few"

"Expect so, they seemed to do Andrew some good." They lapsed into silence and by the time the tea was finished Hugh had stopped shaking so when a nurse firmly informed them visiting hours were long since over Foyle escorted him home.


	8. Chapter 8

When the taxi reached the Reids they found the blackout done and when Hugh tried the door handle it was locked. He fumbled his key out, not objecting when Foyle took it from him and smoothly unlocked the door, ushering him.

"Sam?" Foyle called as he closed the door, careful to keep his voice down as the girls were most likely asleep.

"Hello Sir" Sam said in an equally quiet tone as she appeared in the doorway to the lounge, "Hello Mr. Reid"

"Hello Sam, the girls in bed?"

Sam nodded as she led the way back into the lounge where she had clearly been reading before they arrived. "Yes Sir, I'm fairly certain that Grace is asleep but Maggie was very keen on waiting up for news. I told her I'd ask you go up when you got home and I suspect she will have fallen asleep but I'm not sure."

Reid smiled, "Thank you Sam and thank you very much for watching the girls all this time, I hope they behaved."

Sam smiled, "Oh they did Sir, they're lovely girls, very polite and we had a splendid time." She hesitated for a moment, trying to read their faces for any clue that the news might be bad, "Is Mrs. Reid…?"

Reid smiled reassuringly, "She's fine Sam, thank you. She and the baby both."

Sam beamed, "Oh I'm so glad Sir!"

Reid nodded tiredly, "So am I Sam."

His voice was rough and Foyle gave him a concerned glance before looking at Sam. "Sam, it's late I'd best see you home."

"Oh I'll be alright Sir"

Foyle and Reid both shook their heads firmly; "The cab is already waiting Sam and truly it's the least I can do after all your help today."

"It really wasn't much Sir and Maggie managed at least half of it anyway"

Reid smiled, "That's my Maggie but just the same Sam I can't tell you how much Elaine and I appreciate it."

Sam smiled, "I'm glad I could help Sir, besides it's been ages since I played pirates, I'd forgotten what fun it was!"

Reid chuckled, "Now that sounds like Gracie's idea." He withdrew a note from his wallet and handed it to Foyle, "That should cover the fare for both trips Christopher, don't be daft and walk home from Sam's boarding house you'll bother the wardens."

Foyle's lips turned down in a half smile, "Whatever you say Hugh, now go and check on your daughters and then get some sleep. Sam and I will pick you up in the morning so you can take the girls to see Elaine and meet Jimmy."

"Oh is it a boy Sir?" Sam asked eagerly, turning from putting on her coat, and Reid nodded, his grin ear to ear once more. "Yes, James but we'll call him Jimmy."

"That's wonderful Sir, congratulations!"

"Thank you Sam"

Just then the taxi beeped its horn outside and Foyle gestured for Sam to precede him before turning back to Reid and murmuring, "Have a scotch and get to bed Hugh"

Hugh nodded and after seeing them out he let himself slump back against the door for a moment. He was exhausted but his day wasn't over yet and taking a deep breath he headed quietly up the stairs.

He paused in the doorway to his daughters' room, smiling softly as he took in the familiar sight. Maggie was curled up on her side with her favourite dolly while Grace was on her back, one arm tossed above her head and her blankets about to cascade onto the floor.

Walking quietly Hugh crossed to Grace's bed and carefully tucked her back in before stooping to kiss her forehead. "Love you Gracie"

"Daddy?"

Hugh turned and found Maggie propped up on one elbow, rubbing sleepily at her eyes and he immediately crossed to sit on the edge of her bed, "Yes, Maggie?"

"Is Mummy alright? Did the baby come?"

Hugh nodded and kissed her forehead gently, "Yes darling, Mummy and your brother are both fine"

Maggie blinked owlishly, "Brother?"

Hugh grinned, "Yes, you have a little brother. We're going to call him Jimmy after Granddad and Uncle Jim. You and Gracie can meet him tomorrow before school."

Maggie smiled and wriggling out of her blankets climbed into her father's lap. "When can he and Mummy come home?"

Hugh sighed and tightened his arms around her, "Not for a few days Maggie, they're perfectly fine but Dr. White wants Mummy to get lots of rest so she and Jimmy are going to stay at the hospital for a little bit."

Maggie frowned and snuggled closer, "I don't like Mummy being away. Sam was lots of fun and she plaited our hair and read us stories just like Mummy does when you have to work at bedtime but it doesn't feel as home-like when Mummy's not home."

Hugh nodded and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "I know darling, I don't like Mummy being away either but it's only for a few days." Maggie nodded into his shoulder, nearly asleep again and Hugh smiled softly, "But now it's time for you to go back to sleep love, it's very late."

Maggie nodded and let him settle her back under the covers, smiling when he made sure her dolly was tucked in beside her. "Love you Daddy"

Hugh leaned over to kiss her forehead, "I love you too Maggie, to the moon and back again. Sleep well darling" Maggie nodded and closed her eyes as Hugh gently smoothed his thumb across her forehead.

She was asleep within ten minutes and after tucking her in again Hugh got to his feet and quietly left the room. He entered the master bedroom removing his tunic and shoes before collapsing into bed, asleep almost as soon as his head touched the pillow.

The next day started with Grace jumping on top of him demanding to know if it was true that they had a little brother. This question was promptly followed by a flurry of others, which Hugh did his best to answer while also making breakfast and getting them all ready for their days.

He thought he had it all under control until Maggie reminded him that he needed to fix the girls' hair. "We can't go to school with our bedtime plaits Daddy."

It was on the tip of his tongue to ask why not but he knew that Elaine did the girls' hair every morning and it wasn't the sort of thing Maggie would let slide. "Right, go and grab the hairbrush then."

Elaine had always made it look easy but it turned out that brushing Grace's curls was actually rather difficult, especially as she was far too excited about meeting her brand new little brother to hold still.

Which was why he was still in his shirtsleeves, hairbrush in one hand when Christopher knocked on the door at 8am.

His friend gave him an assessing look and then nodded, "Back in a moment" and turning on his heel headed back to the car leaving Hugh standing awkwardly in the doorway.

A minute later he was back with Sam who smiled brightly at Reid, "Good Morning Sir!"

Hugh nodded and stepped aside to let them enter, "Morning Sam, I do apologize for…"

Before he could finish Grace came flying out of the lounge and wrapped her arms around Sam's legs. "Sam we have a little brother! His name is Jimmy and Daddy said his hair's red like his and his middle name's Mr. Foyle's grown-up name and we get to see him and Mummy before school!"

Sam laughed at the breathless bulletin, "That's wonderful Grace! Now let's get yours and Maggie's hair done so you can meet him." She turned towards Reid and held out a hand for the hairbrush he was still clutching in his left hand, "May I Sir?"

"Oh, yes, of course" He handed it over and watched in stunned silence as Sam led Grace to the settee and sat down, bringing the little girl to stand between her legs as she began to easily tame her wild curls, talking cheerfully all the while.

Beside him Christopher gave a satisfied nodded before turning towards him, eyes narrowing slightly, "You had any tea yet today Hugh?"

"A few mouthfuls"

"Right, well I'll do the washing up while you rectify that then"

"Christopher you don't have too…"

Christopher turned from hanging his hat and coat and pinned him with a look, "Do I really need to remind you about all the mornings you came over to make sure Andrew and I were managing? Turnabout's fair play Hugh"

His voice was low in deference to Sam and the girls who were chatting away in the lounge but his tone was utterly serious and Hugh nodded, "Well thank you just the same Christopher. I'd better go and finish dressing or Matron won't let me in."

Christopher nodded and headed toward the kitchen rolling up his sleeves as he went. Hugh looked into the lounge, amazed to find that Sam was already half-done braiding Grace's hair. Some things clearly required skills that very few men processed.

Sooner that Hugh would have thought possible Sam was helping the girls climb into the backseat while he fetched their ration books and gave them to Mrs. Ambleside from next door who had generously but firmly insisted she would do their marketing while Elaine was recovering. "The girls are far too young and you've more than enough to do without worrying about queuing and I've got to go anyway."

"Thank you very much, I'm afraid it had slipped my mind, but if you're sure it's no trouble…"

The mother of three smiled, politely refraining from mentioning that she had known that the marketing wouldn't have occurred to him. "None at all, I'll bring you a casserole for tonight and we can talk about the rest of the week then."

Hugh blinked, "Oh I'm sure we can manage…"

She shook her head, "It's no trouble. I'll let you go now, I think your daughters are getting impatient" Hugh followed her gaze and saw Grace bouncing on the backseat.

He chuckled, "I think you're right. Thank you again." Mrs. Ambleside just smiled and he crossed to the car, climbing in beside his daughters, "Right, everyone ready? Do you have your satchels?"

Maggie nodded and Grace bounced impatiently, "Can we go now Sam? I want to meet Jimmy!"

Sam looked questioningly at Reid and at his nod smoothly put the car in gear and they were on their way. Reid used the drive to remind the girls again that there was to be absolutely no jumping on Mummy, "Mummy is tired and you need to get to school so it will only be a short visit alright?"

The girls nodded obediently, "Are Sam and Mr. Foyle coming to meet Jimmy?" Grace asked eagerly and Reid smiled fondly as he gently smoothed her hair.

"Not this time darling, the Matron doesn't like it if too many people visit at once."

They pulled up outside the hospital before Grace could ask a follow up question and the girls clambered out eagerly, Maggie keeping a restraining grip on Grace's hand while Reid turned to Foyle, "We won't be long Christopher, the girls need to be at school soon."

Foyle nodded, lips pulling down into a soft smile as he watched Hugh swing Grace onto his hip and take Maggie's hand as he led them off to meet their brother.

* * *

"Mrs. Reid? Your husband and daughters are here to see you."

Elaine smiled and looked down at Jimmy who was contentedly finishing his second breakfast and then back at the nurse, "Thank you, I think Jimmy is nearly done, could you ask my husband to wait ten minutes?"

The nurse nodded and Elaine smiled back at the baby as the door shut, "Did you hear that Jimmy? Daddy and your sisters are here to see you." The baby's only response was to keep suckling, his little hand opening and closing reflexively where it rested against her chest.

Ten minutes later there was a soft knock on the door and Elaine smiled eagerly, shifting the baby to her other shoulder as she burped him, "Come in"

The door opened and Hugh stepped into the room, Grace squirming on his hip and Maggie's hand clutched in his. The girls but both called "Mummy" as soon as they saw her and Hugh eyes softened in a way that always made her heart flutter as he smiled at her, "Morning love, morning Jimmy"

Elaine smiled back, "Good morning, oh I've missed you all so much!"

The girls beamed and Grace wriggled determinedly in Hugh's arms, "Down please Daddy!"

"Gracie, remember what we talked about? No jumping on Mummy"

"I'm not going to jump" Grace protested, "I want to give Mummy a hug and I want to see Jimmy!"

Hugh looked questioningly at Elaine and at her nod placed Grace carefully beside her and then lifted Maggie up to sit on her other side before rounding the bed so he was standing behind Grace so she couldn't slip off the bed if she got excited.

Elaine carefully laid Jimmy on her lap, so his head was resting on her slightly raised knees and the girls could both see his face easily, "Maggie, Gracie, this is your brother Jimmy"

Time seemed to freeze as the girls studied the baby and then Jimmy broke the spell by mewling and squirming slightly but before Elaine could say anything Maggie caught his little hand in hers, "Shh, shh Jimmy you're alright"

Her parents blinked back tears but Grace nodded, "That's right Jimmy, Mummy and Daddy are here and nothing bad can happen 'cause Daddy's a policeman and Maggie and I will take care of you too."

The baby turned his head towards her as she spoke and Grace gasped, "He's looking at me Mummy!"

Elaine smiled through her tears; "Yes he is darling, he recognizes your voice from all those times you read to him before he was born."

Grace beamed and leaned forward to gently kiss the crown of her brother's head, "I'll read to you as much as you like Jimmy and now you're here you can see the pictures too!"

Hugh dropped a kiss on her head, "That's very nice Gracie." He looked across at Maggie, who was gently stroking the back of her brother's tiny hand as he clutched her finger, "What do you think Maggie?"

"I think he's lovely, and he looks like a Jimmy."

Elaine smiled and pressed a kiss to her eldest daughter's head, "I agree darling but I'm afraid you girls will be late for school if you don't leave soon."

Grace looked like she was about to protest and then she smiled, "Sam and Mr. Foyle are driving us!" She looked back at her brother, "Mr. Foyle is Andrew's Daddy Jimmy and he's very nice, you'll like him. He's a policeman like Daddy and Sam is his driver, she's nice and fun and she's good at playing pirates."

Hugh chuckled at her explanation and then checked the clock, "Alright, say goodbye to Mummy and Jimmy"

The girls nodded and after each pressing a kiss to their brother's head Hugh took him so they could hug Elaine, "Will you be home after school today Mummy?" Grace asked as she snuggled into her mother's side, "Jimmy's come now"

Elaine smoothed the hair back from her forehead gently, "Yes he has darling, but Dr. White wants Jimmy and I to stay here for a few more days."

Grace frowned, "But I don't like you not being home"

Elaine sighed, "I know Gracie, I want to be home too but it will only be a few more days." She drew back and looked at both of her daughters, "I want you girls to be good helpers for Daddy alright?"

They both nodded and Elaine pressed a kiss to each of their foreheads, "Thank you my darlings now be good and have a lovely day at school." The girls nodded and after another round of hugs and 'I love yous' Hugh handed Jimmy back to Elaine and lifted the girls off the bed before leaning over to kiss Elaine tenderly, "I love you and I'll see you later darling"

Elaine smiled against his lips, "I love you too, be safe." Hugh nodded and with another kiss for her and Jimmy he herded their daughters out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

"Foyle, telegram"

Andrew nearly dropped his cup of tea at Jackson's words but managed to put it down and accept the telegram, only distantly aware of how the chatter had died off as he tore it open with shaking hands.

 **Boy born Tues night. James (Jimmy). Everyone well. Dad.**

"Oh thank god!"

His words were loud in the suddenly quiet dispersal hut and a warm hand landed on his shoulder, "Everything alright Foyle?"

Andrew turned a grin breaking across his face as he nodded to Brown, "Yes, more than alright, my godson was born last night!"

There was general commotion after that as Andrew accepted congratulations and slaps on the back, and as he studied his suddenly cheerful squadron mates Andrew wished he knew how to explain to Mr. and Mrs. Reid how much good their son had already done.

Before he could do more than contemplate the letters he needed to find to time to write the phone rang and within 5 minutes they were running for their spits. Just as he always did Andrew laid his hand briefly over his tunic pocket, where the photograph of his parents, his drawings from the girls and now the telegram about Jimmy rested; a tangible reminder of what he was fighting for.

It wasn't until the next day that Andrew had time to put pen to paper. First he wrote a short reply to the letter from his father that had arrived earlier in the day. It provided a few more details about Jimmy; his full name was James Christopher Reid, the girls were delighted and Elaine was recovering well.

If Andrew had been asked he probably would have put money on Mr. and Mrs. Reid using Dad's name if it were a boy and he was more than a little chuffed that they had. Of course Dad was surprised but Andrew could tell he was also very touched by the gesture.

Next he wrote a quick letter to Mr. and Mrs. Reid, offering his congratulations and promising to request leave for the christening as soon as he knew when it would be. As usual he added postscripts for the girls, an attempt to make up for the fact that he didn't have the time or energy to answer all of their letters.

It felt like a miracle that he made it through both letters without a scramble and Andrew fetched himself another cup of tea before settling down to write his third and most important letter of the day.

 _Dear Jimmy,_

 _I haven't actually met you yet but the way things are I don't want to risk missing this chance to tell you a few things. Your parents asked me to stand as your godfather almost as soon as they knew you were coming and to say I was surprised and honored would be putting it lightly._

 _I met your sisters a few days after they were born and being their 'big brother' has been one of the greatest joys of my life. Officially I'll be your godfather Jimmy but I hope that I can be your older brother as well. I want to be the one to teach you how to climb trees and pass a rugby ball and the how to pick your spot on a penalty kick (always the bottom corner - opposite side to your dominate foot if you can still get good power on the shot)._

 _I want to be there on the tough days too, the days when you flunk a test or get in a fight at school. I want to be there to take you for a long walk to cool off when it feels like everything is turning out wrong, to listen to your side of the story and maybe offer a little advice._

 _I want to do all of those things Jimmy but there's a reasonable chance I won't be able too. As I write this you are three days old, our country is at war and I am attached to a spitfire squadron on the south coast. We don't talk about it but the truth is the casualty rate's wretched so regardless of what I'd like I may not be around to see you grow up, I might not even get to meet you._

 _That's why I'm writing this letter Jimmy so that even if the worst happens you'll have something to remember me by, something that's yours alone, just between us, as opposed to stories someone else has told you._

 _It's hard to think too far ahead at the moment, some of the chaps actually think it's unlucky, tempting fate as it were to make plans when our futures are so uncertain. Don't worry these sorts of letters don't count because the truth is they're for futures we aren't in. Sorry, I realize that's a rather wretched thing to say but war is full of wretched things Jimmy and if this one if for anything at all than you'll never have to learn what I mean._

 _There are a lot of things I want for you Jimmy, just like your parents I pray that you'll be healthy and happy and find some occupation that you enjoy when you're old enough. But there are so many other things, smaller but not necessarily less important, that I hope you experience as well._

 _I want you to find a quiet brook and build a dam out of twigs, to spend an afternoon watching ants and beetles and marvel at the little worlds we so often ignore as we rush about our days._

 _I want you to swim in the ocean and feel the strength of a current, to fly a kite (or better a plane) and feel the pull of the wind and realize that while we may be able to harness Mother Nature we will never master it._

 _I want you to read books that take you to far away lands and to make up worlds of your own. I want you to listen to the music that your grandparents like and the stuff that your Dad thinks is pointless noise, to try your hand at an instrument if you can (I tried trumpet for a bit and it wasn't pretty, you can ask my Dad)._

 _I want you to learn to drive and teach your sisters (if they don't already know). I want you to go to new places and meet people who speak or dress or see the world differently than you do. I want you to be open to new ideas and never lose your sense of curiosity._

 _I want you to hold doors and give up your seat on the bus, and help other people's grandmothers across the road. To stand up for what is right and for those who can't stand up for themselves, I think all of that will come pretty naturally Jimmy and I'm already proud of you for it._

 _You're going to have more opportunities available to you than Maggie and Gracie will simply because you're a man. It isn't fair or sensible but it's the truth and it's something you need to be aware of. It's not going to change unless more men realize how unfair it is and do something about it._

 _To be honest I'm not actually sure what the best way to help with that is but if you ask Maggie and Gracie I'm sure they'll be able to tell you. Your sisters are strong, intelligent young women Jimmy and you'd be wise to never underestimate them. Generally speaking it's a bad idea to underestimate any woman, you usually end up looking like a fool (I know for I've done it more than once)._

 _It's odd to be giving you advice about women when you're not yet a week old but if you're reading this letter than I probably won't be around to give it to you when you are old enough. My Dad would tell you I had a roving eye and he'd be right. You'll meet a lot of pretty girls Jimmy and there's nothing wrong with dancing with more than one in a night just as long as you don't lead any of them on. What you say and how you say it is very important and am afraid you'll probably learn that the hard way, we all seem too._

 _When you meet a girl who makes your breath catch in your chest, she's the one you should try to get to know better; buy her a drink and if that goes well ask her to dinner and make sure you actually listen to what she's saying, it's the only way you'll really get to know her._

 _I'm afraid I can't tell you how you'll know if she's 'the one' but I will say this, if you really like her bring her home for dinner and see what your parents and sisters make of her. Sometimes other people see things we're blind too and mothers always know you better than you know yourself so listen to what they have to say and follow your heart._

 _As for the rest Jimmy I hope when it comes time you find a job you enjoy, whether that's being a policeman like our fathers, building roads and bridges, writing treaties on philosophy or one of any number of other worthy professions. Believe in your own abilities and don't be deterred if things don't work out the first time. If you stick with it and put the work in things have a way of working out in the end._

 _I'm not really sure what else to say Jimmy, please know that I love you and I'm proud of you and nothing you do can ever change that. Even if I never meet you or if I do but you don't remember me, I want you to know that being your godfather is one of the greatest honors of my life._

 _I wish you all the very best that life has to offer James Christopher Reid and I pray that yours will be a long and happy one._

 _God bless and God speed._

 _Your affectionate godfather and honorary big brother,_

 _Andrew Foyle._

The sun was setting by the time he was finished and Andrew yawned hugely; the day had started with a pre-dawn scramble and he had only been able to grab an hour's sleep between briefings and scrambles since then.

While he waited for Jimmy's letter to dry Andrew addressed the other two envelops and wrote a quick postscript to the letter he'd written Mr. and Mrs. Reid before his first combat op before carefully folding Jimmy's letter and slipping it into the same envelope.

His first duty as godfather completed Andrew put his letter writing supplies and the contingency letters back in his locker and headed out to put the other letters in the mailbag and have a quick smoke before hopefully getting a bit of sleep.

* * *

Hugh was fairly confident that they had been the subject at the local WI meeting; it was the most logical explanation for why the girls were suddenly being invited to their friends' houses for tea everyday and how their rations kept being turned into meals by their surrounding neighbours.

"Its very kind of them of course but isn't it too much? I mean shouldn't I say something?" he asked worriedly as he sat beside Elaine with Jimmy in his arms, having managed to get away from the station for a lunchtime visit.

Elaine laughed lightly, "It is very kind of them but Hugh they do this whenever anyone has a baby."

Her husband blinked in surprise, "They do?"

Elaine nodded, "Yes, the war does make things a bit more challenging but I did Mary's marketing when Tristan was born and everyone around took turns helping with tea and supper."

"Oh" He looked down at his son, "Hear that son? We chaps would starve to death if we didn't have women like Mummy." Jimmy's only response was to try and suck on his father's finger, his face screwing up with displeasure when his efforts didn't yield anything.

Hugh laughed softly and kissed his forehead, "Sorry son, I'm afraid that's exactly what I mean." He stood waiting while Elaine got settled before handing her the baby, smiling softly at the picture they made, "Alright?"

Elaine nodded, eyes fixed on the baby at her breast and Hugh stooped to kiss her softly, "I should get back to the station. Have a good afternoon, darling."

"You too, stay safe" Hugh nodded, brushing a finger down his son's cheek before quietly leaving the room.

They all missed having Elaine at home but she looked stronger each time Hugh saw her so he wasn't about too say anything. All in all he thought they were managing well, their neighbours made sure they stayed well fed and he was used to handling bedtimes, he even managed the girls' plaits.

Although 'managed' might have been a generous term given the look on Sam's face the first morning she saw them. Christopher had taken to coming over to make sure they all made it out the door on time, which had the added benefit of Sam being able to fix the girls' hair, something Hugh was very grateful for.

On the third night after Jimmy was born Grace had a nightmare and woke crying for Mummy and no amount of assurances that 'Mummy was fine' made up for the fact that Elaine wasn't there. Instead Hugh ended up pacing in the living room for over an hour, rubbing her back and murmuring soothingly while she cried fretfully into his neck before she finally fell back to sleep.

The next morning, after quietly explaining what had happened to Christopher who assured him that he would walk Maggie to school, Hugh once again broke Matron's 'No morning visits' rule and took Grace to see Elaine before school.

Matron was not pleased but Hugh withstood her glare (which would have made a General's toes curl) and calmly explained that his youngest daughter had had a nightmare about a raid and needed to see her mother.

Matron still didn't approve of having her ward disrupted but when Grace went from clinging to him and then sobbing into Elaine's neck, to their normal cheerful, chattering little girl after 10 minutes Hugh knew he'd do it all over again.

Fortunately further breaking of Matron's rules proved unnecessary because Elaine and Jimmy came home that weekend at Elaine's request. "The nurses have been wonderful but I want to sleep in my own bed Hugh and I miss you and the girls dreadfully." She explained during that days' lunchtime visit.

Hugh brushed a kiss to her knuckles, "We miss you too darling but White said a week…"

"Only if it was necessary and it's not. He checked the incision this morning and it's healing very well."

Hugh nodded but still looked worried, "Do you promise you'd stay in bed until White says you can be up? I don't want you cooking and cleaning while we're all out, you're not well enough love."

Elaine nodded and squeezed his hand reassuringly, "I promise darling. I don't intend to do anything I shouldn't Hugh I just want to be home with you all. I know you're managing but it's hard on the girls, especially with everything else. I mean just look at Gracie's nightmare."

Hugh nodded, "Not the first time she's had one like that but they are missing you and so am I."

"Then it just makes sense for me and Jimmy to come home, if we come home tomorrow that will give us two days to get settled before you have to go back to work."

Hugh studied his wife's face for another minute and then leaned in to kiss her tenderly, "If you're sure love..."

Elaine smiled against his lips and rested her forehead against his, "I want to take our son home Hugh and I promise I'll tell you if anything feels off."

"Thank you Elaine, I'll go and speak to White" and with final tender kiss Hugh got to his feet, smiling reflexively as he passed the nursery and saw his son sleeping soundly in his little cot.

White agreed that there was no need to keep Elaine longer as all she needed was rest and as long as there was someone to help with meals and make sure she didn't go up and down the stairs he was comfortable releasing her.

Hugh promised he would ensure she rested and went to speak to Matron to find out what time would be acceptable for him to come and collect Elaine and Jimmy the next day.

The girls were thrilled to hear that Mummy and Jimmy were coming home, earnestly promising that they would help lots so Mummy could rest. "I can help with Jimmy Daddy, I helped with Gracie when she was a baby."

Hugh smiled softly and pulled Maggie into a hug, "Thank you Maggie. You girls have been very brave about Mummy being away and I know you're going to be wonderful helpers."

He pressed a kiss to her head and then did the same to Grace, "Alright upstairs for baths and then we should have time for two chapters before bed." The girls beamed and raced up the stairs leaving Hugh to set the dishes to soak before following them up to oversee bath time.


	10. Chapter 10

When Hugh pulled the car up carefully in front of the house he could see Maggie and Grace peering out the window eagerly, and knowing they wouldn't get another moment alone for hours, he leaned over and kissed his wife tenderly; "Welcome home love"

Elaine smiled against his lips, "Thank you, we'd better go in before the girls break down the door"

Hugh grinned, "I think Christopher would be able to stop them but you're right." With a final kiss he got out and hurried around to open her door and help her do the same, smiling at their son as he slipped an arm around Elaine's waist "Welcome home Jimmy"

By the time they reached the path the girls were standing in the doorway, Grace was bouncing with excitement and only Maggie's hand on her arm was preventing her from racing down the steps, while Christopher stood behind them smiling softly.

As soon as he'd heard the plan Foyle had offered to come over and stay with the girls while Hugh went to get Elaine and Jimmy. Hugh had tried to point out that it would interfere with his fishing but he just smiled "River's not going anywhere Hugh and I'm happy to help. Wouldn't mind seeing Jimmy again either"

Hugh couldn't argue with that and now, as he contemplated how best to get Elaine and Jimmy up the stairs, he was grateful Christopher was there.

As soon as they reached the foot of the stairs the girls could no longer contain their excitement and came racing towards them, although Hugh was pleased they didn't tackle Elaine but instead danced around them both chanting, "Mummy! Jimmy! We missed you!"

"I missed you too my darlings! Now let's go inside and you can tell me all about your week over tea alright?"

"We helped Mr. Foyle make tea Mummy! Me and Maggie both!"

Elaine smiled, "That's wonderful Gracie, I'm sure it's delicious"

The girls beamed and Elaine turned to Christopher, who had come down the steps as well, "Christopher, how lovely to see you."

"And you Elaine" He titled his head slightly as he took in the girls' excitement and the slight frown on Hugh's face. "Shall I take Jimmy while you get inside?"

Hugh nodded immediately, "If you don't mind Christopher"

Foyle shook his head, "Not at all" He held out his hands and a moment later had the baby settled in his arms with practiced ease. He looked down at the girls and smiled, "Shall we go and show your brother the lounge?"

They nodded eagerly and raced back up the steps just as he had expected they would and he turned to Hugh murmuring, "Take your time" before following them into the house.

Hugh glanced around quickly to make sure there wasn't anyone watching and then turned to Elaine, "Alright sweetheart, just put your arms around my neck" She blinked and looked ready to protest but Hugh shook his head firmly, "White said you're not well enough to go up and down stairs yet love"

Elaine could tell that he wouldn't be swayed so she nodded and looped her arms over his neck allowing him to carefully sweep her into his arms. She winced a little and Hugh frowned, "Alright?"

"Fine darling. You really just want to prove that you can still carry me don't you?"

Hugh snorted, "Didn't think that was ever in doubt love, certainly not for your half of it anyway."

Elaine blushed and laid her head on his shoulder as he carefully carried her up the steps, "You are ridiculous Hugh David Reid"

"Yet you still love me" Hugh pointed out, as he maneuvered them through the doorway and headed straight for the stairs, "I'll bring your hat and coat down when I come down to get tea" He explained in an effort to head off her protest, "You know what White said Elaine, this isn't just me being a worrygut."

Elaine sighed, "I know but I feel fine"

"I'm very glad to hear that and I'd like to keep it that way. I'll bring Jimmy and the girls up as soon as we get you settled darling" Elaine nodded against his shoulder and before long she was in a nightgown, leaning against a carefully arranged stack of pillow while Hugh fussed with the blankets.

Elaine put her hand over his, "Hugh, they're fine. Now you'd better go and rescue Christopher from our children." Hugh chuckled a little wetly and Elaine tightened her grip on his hand, "Hugh?"

He scrubbed his free hand over his face and forced a smile, "You're right I should go down."

Elaine shook her head, "No, you should tell me what's worrying you. Is it just my coming home early? Both Dr. White and Matron approved Hugh and Jimmy is doing wonderfully."

"I know, it's just…" Hugh took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, "I was so frightened Elaine, I've never been more scared than I was in that waiting room. It was worse than with Gracie because I knew what might happen, knew how lucky we'd been…"

" _Oh Hugh_ "

He blinked hard and continued his voice low, "And then I saw you both and I was so happy, I _am_ so happy" He looked up, eyes shining with both sincerity and tears, "I love you so much Elaine I can't even begin to think what I'd do if…"

"You don't have to Hugh, I'm fine" She tugged on his arm until he moved close enough for her to hug him, "Have you been worrying about this all this time darling? Why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't think I was, I mean I was worried but I think it's just this," He waved a hand to indicate their current surroundings, "It reminds me of sitting here after Gracie was born…"

His voice was rough with emotion and Elaine shushed him gently, "I'm so much better than I was after Gracie was born Hugh, that's why they did the surgery instead, so there would be no risk of that."

Hugh nodded, "I know" he drew back and wiped his face on his sleeve, "Now, I really do need to go down and rescue Christopher before Gracie talks his ear off and I know we could both do with some tea."

Elaine nodded but drew him back down for a kiss before he could get up, "I love you Hugh and I promise I'll tell you if I feel ill alright?" He nodded and kissed her one last time before gathering her hat and coat and heading downstairs.

After bringing Elaine's bag in from the car Hugh followed the sounds of his daughters voices and found them in his small study, stepping into the doorway in time to hear Grace explaining; "This is Daddy's room Jimmy, but not his bedroom, he sleeps with Mummy. This is where he comes if Mummy has lots of ladies over and he doesn't want to hear about dresses"

Christopher appeared to be trying very hard not to laugh, his lips pressed together, as he stood in the middle of the room holding Jimmy. Before Hugh could announce his presence Grace ran to him exclaiming, "Daddy! We're showing Jimmy the house!"

Hugh bent and swept her into his arms, holding her close and relishing the fact that she was still young enough for this, still his little girl. "That's wonderful Gracie! Now why don't we take some tea up to Mummy?"

Both girls nodded eagerly and he looked questioningly at Christopher, "Alright?"

"Yes, shall I take Jimmy up to Elaine?"

Hugh shrugged, "If you want, he seems happy where he is; you're welcome to hold him a while longer, up to you."

Before Christopher could reply Grace tugged lightly on Hugh's jumper, "Daddy I'm hungry and I want to see Mummy!"

"I know darling, we'll make Mummy up a tray and then go upstairs" He glanced at Christopher who nodded and turned his attention back to Jimmy as Hugh and the girls left the room.

15 minutes later, after reminding the girls yet again that they couldn't jump on Mummy, Hugh had allowed them to race ahead while he followed more slowly with the tray and he couldn't resist peeking into the study.

Christopher had settled in the armchair and appeared to be giving Jimmy a detailed description of fly-fishing. The baby was captivated by his voice and Christopher was smiling down at him in a gentle way that Hugh usually only saw directed at Andrew.

It was heartwarming and heartbreaking at the same time and Hugh swallowed hard before continuing on his way, not wanting to interrupt. There were very few things that could bring a true smile to Christopher's face these days and Hugh was very grateful that his children seemed to be one of them.

Upstairs he found the girls sitting on his side of the bed, eagerly bringing Elaine up to date on everything that had happened since Jimmy was born. "Daddy read to us every night, except the first night 'cause he wasn't home but Sam read to us then." Maggie paused considering, "I like Sam but I like Daddy reading to us best, he does the voices and holds us tight if there's a scary part."

Grace nodded, "I like Daddy reading best too but Sam did our hair in the mornings 'cause the hairbrush doesn't like Daddy"

Elaine laughed her eyes shining and Hugh knew he'd be being teased about that for years to come. "Right, who's ready for tea?"

That set the conversation on a different track and once the girls were distracted with their sandwiches Elaine turned to Hugh, "Christopher's alright?"

Hugh nodded and leaned closer so the girls couldn't overhear, "He was telling Jimmy about fishing last I saw, looked happier than I've seen him since Andrew last had leave."

Elaine smiled, squeezing his hand briefly before turning towards their daughters again, "Yes, it's a very nice sandwich Maggie, you girls did a wonderful job."

The girls were eating their biscuits while he and Elaine finished their tea when Hugh heard footsteps on the landing and turned to see Christopher standing in the doorway, "Sorry to interrupt but Jimmy needs a fresh nappy and I couldn't find any downstairs."

Hugh nodded and setting his teacup down crossed the room to take his son, "Right, high time I dealt with one of those isn't it Jimmy?" He smiled at Foyle, "Thank you for minding him Christopher, did you get some tea?"

"Not just yet"

Maggie immediately sprang off the bed and came over and took his hand, "You need to have tea Mr. Foyle I'll make you a sandwich"

Hugh smiled, his heart swelling with pride and love, Maggie was so like her mother and so very much herself at the same time. Before Christopher could respond Grace skipped over and slipped her hand into his free one, "I'll help you fill the kettle Mr. Foyle, Mummy lets me help with that but not the stove part"

Christopher looked from one earnest little face to the next and nodded, his lips pulling down in a smile, "Very kind of you"

The girls beamed and Grace tugged on his hand, "Come on Mr. Foyle, Mummy says no biscuits till after tea so you need to have your sandwich first."

Christopher smiled softly, "I see" and with a final glance at Hugh and Elaine he allowed himself to be led out of the room by their daughters.

There was a sniff and Hugh looked over to see Elaine wiping her eyes, "Just hormones" he nodded and turned his attention back to the baby who was expressing his displeasure at ever increasing volume. "Alright, just a minute little one"

He crossed to the table they had cleared off earlier in the month for this exact purpose and set about getting Jimmy out of his blankets, murmuring soothingly to him all the while. "You want tea too? Well you need a clean nappy first son…"

Hugh undid the soiled nappy and went to replace it with a clean one as he'd done countless times before with the girls, he had never changed a little boy's nappy before though and as such was completely unprepared for the stream of urine that hit his shirt.

"Blo…what on earth?!" He looked from his damp shirt to his son and then over his shoulder to his wife who was giggling, "It's not funny!"

Elaine shook her head still laughing, "Sorry love, you'd better finish before he gets you again"

Hugh blinked in surprise and immediately turned his attention back to Jimmy, getting the clean nappy in place quickly and setting aside the soiled one before picking his son up, careful to hold him away from the damp spot and turning back towards the bed. "You might have warned me"

"Sorry darling, you didn't really give me a chance"

"Suppose not" he handed her the baby and then looked at his shirt again, "The girls never did that"

Elaine smiled, adjusting her nightgown so the baby could nurse, "No girls don't but I gather it's very common with boys."

Hugh nodded slowly, "Right, well I'll have to ask Christopher for some tips then." He glanced at his shirt and crossed to close the door, "I'd better change and then I'll go check on Christopher and the girls. Do you need anything?"

Elaine shook her head, "No, Jimmy and I are fine. Very happy to be home"

Hugh smiled as he finished buttoning his clean shirt and crossed to kiss her tenderly, "I'm happy you're home too love. Have a rest if you can once he's finished I'll keep the girls downstairs for a bit."

And gathering the tea tray he quietly left the room only to pause on the landing; he could hear the rise and fall of his daughters voices from the floor below and Elaine murmuring quietly to their son and he closed his eyes in silent gratitude.


	11. Chapter 11

When Hugh answered Foyle's knock before church on Sunday he was still in his shirtsleeves and braces and it was clear that he hadn't gotten much sleep but despite it all he looked calmer.

His eyes had finally lost the spark of fear that had been threatening to become blind panic since he first arrived at the hospital the day Jimmy was born and Foyle felt his own shoulders relax in response. Clearly having Elaine and Jimmy home had done Hugh a world of good, no matter how concerned he might have been that it was too soon.

"Christopher, come in, sorry" he waved a hand to indicate his state of undress, "Busy morning"

Foyle nodded as he stepped into hall, removing his hat as he did so, "Completely understandable."

He listened for a minute, quickly ascertaining that the girls were upstairs with Elaine, probably getting their hair done. "Thought I might take the girls to church if you didn't want to leave Elaine…?"

Hugh's shoulders slumped with relief, "Would you? Elaine says I'm being ridiculous but…" He ran a hand through his hair, "I can't seem to help it Christopher, not when it comes to Elaine or the girls…or Jimmy"

He paused a grin suddenly spreading across his face, "I'll have to get used to that, not just saying 'the girls' if I'm talking about all my children" He shook his head slowly, "Not sure how it can be a surprise after the last 7 months but somehow it always feels like one."

Foyle nodded, a wistful look crossing his face, "It does"

The moment of silence that followed was broken by Grace clattering down the stairs, "Good morning Mr. Foyle! Daddy, Mummy says to come up and finish dressing for church"

"Good morning Grace. You'd better go up and speak to Elaine Hugh."

Hugh nodded, "Make yourself at home Christopher, teapot's in the kitchen. Gracie come upstairs with me please." Grace looked ready to protest when the baby began to cry above them and she immediately raced up the stairs.

Foyle raised a questioning eyebrow and Hugh smiled softly, "She's quite taken with being an older sister, although she draws the line at nappies."

Foyle chuckled, "Clever daughters you've got Hugh, must take after Elaine"

Hugh laughed, "In more ways than one thankfully, I won't be long" Foyle nodded and hanging his hat and coat stepped into the lounge.

Fifteen minutes, and several reminders to behave from both Hugh and Elaine, later the girls and Foyle were on their way, Grace slipping her hand into Foyle's as soon as they were down the stairs. "Will we sit in our seats or your seats Mr. Foyle?"

Foyle smiled down at her, "Where would you like to sit?"

Grace thought for a moment, "Do tall people sit in front of your seats? Sometimes tall people sit in front of us and then I can't see, even if I sit on Daddy's lap." She hesitated and looked up asking earnestly, "Is it alright if I sit on your lap Mr. Foyle?"

Foyle nodded, his lips pulling down into a smile, "Of course, and yes, sometimes tall people do sit in the pew in front of me."

Grace nodded, "There's lots of tall people at church but I think Daddy's the tallest."

There was, it seemed, no shortage of the things 'Daddy could do or was best at' according to Maggie and Grace, and it was comforting to know that their innocence and optimism was more or less untarnished by the war.

In the end they sat in the Reids' normal pew but Grace still ended up in Foyle's lap, her head coming to rest against his shoulder as the sermon wore on, while Maggie sat beside him, happy to look up the hymns for them. "I always do for Daddy," she had explained quietly and Foyle was touched that she would do the same for him without a second thought.

He rarely analyzed his role in the girls' lives; he was simply their father's friend who'd known them all their lives and would always do everything in his power to ensure they were safe and well. In turn their childish trust and easy displays of affection helped to ease the ache of loss that he had learned to live with since Rosalind died and assuage his constant fear for Andrew's safety.

When they returned after church Hugh looked decidedly better, the result Foyle discovered as he helped him get tea together, of a nap and a visit from the midwife who assured him that both Jimmy and Elaine were doing wonderfully.

"Glad to hear it Hugh"

"You and me both Christopher, I've always known Elaine was stronger than I am but I can't help worrying, I mean after last time…"

Foyle nodded understandingly, "That worked out fairly well in the end though Hugh and so did this."

Hugh smiled, "Couldn't agree with you more Christopher and thank you again for all your help, you've been an absolute brick about all of this; especially this last week. Couldn't have managed it without you."

"Happy to help Hugh, you know that. Besides you did give the lad my name and ask my son to be godfather."

Hugh grinned, "Speaking of Andrew, Elaine suggested the Sunday after next for the christening and the midwife seemed to think she would be well enough by then."

Foyle nodded, "I'll write Andrew this evening so he can request leave. He's keen to be there if he can but he didn't seem to think he'd get much more than a 48hr pass. Apparently that's the norm these days."

There was a beat of silence as they both contemplated how ferocious the battle for air superiority over the channel was at the moment and then Hugh forced a smile, "It would be marvelous if he could be there but please do remind him that we understand if it's not possible." Foyle nodded and Hugh turned the conversation to easier topics.

* * *

 _1 week later_

"Foyle, Turner wants to see you"

Andrew bit back a sigh and threw back the last of his tea, "Right" he looked at the younger man beside him and squeezed his shoulder, "Wasn't your fault John, get a bite to eat and put your head down for a bit alright?"

His voice was gentle and he waited until he got a nod in response before heading off to see what his Wing Co wanted.

His knock was promptly answered and Turner looked up from the reports on his desk to wave him into the room. "At ease Foyle, have a seat" Andrew obeyed, trying to not look as exhausted as he felt but he didn't think he'd managed it when Turner frowned, "Rough op this morning, how's Parker bearing up?"

Andrew sighed and ran a hand over his face, "As well as can be expected but he may need to sit out the next scramble, I don't think his head would be in it."

Turner nodded and shuffled some of the papers on his desk, clearly looking for something. "I see you've put in for personal leave next weekend Foyle, is everything alright? Your father…"

"He's fine Sir, thank you. It's actually my godson's christening, I realize it would leave us short and I do understand if you can't spare me…"

Turner shook his head, "No, no I've already approved it, you're overdue for some leave, long overdue." He looked at the exhausted young man in front of him and wished for the thousandth time that he still had the ability to grant week-long leaves, his entire squadron needed that and then some.

"That said I'm afraid I can only give you 72 hour, if you leave Friday evening that will at least give you 2 full days at home. I'm sorry it can't be more"

Andrew shook his head, "I understand Sir it's the same for everyone. It means a great deal that I'll be able to be there at all."

He was smiling softly seemingly without being aware of it and Turner couldn't help smiling back; glad that Andrew had found some happiness in the middle of the hell they found themselves in.

"Right well I'll let you get back to the barracks and get some sleep, tell Parker he's off ops until 0600 tomorrow unless he hears otherwise." Andrew nodded and got to his feet, saluting before leaving the office.

After speaking to Parker and checking on a few of the other pilots Andrew got another cup of tea and wrote a brief letter to his father.

 _Dear Dad,_

 _I've been granted leave for the christening, 72 hours. I'll be down Friday evening some time and have to head back on Monday. Could you please tell Mr. and Mrs. Reid for me? I'm afraid we're quite busy at the moment and I'm not sure when I'll next get a chance to write. I'm looking forward to seeing you all and meeting Jimmy._

 _Thanks Dad and take care,_

 _Andrew_

 _P.S. Please tell Maggie and Gracie I say hello and congratulations on their school's salvage drive. They both wrote me about it but I haven't had time to write back. Thanks Dad._

It hardly covered a single side of paper and certainly didn't make up for the 3 letters he'd received from his father and 1 each from Maggie, Grace and Mrs. Reid but he could hardly keep his eyes open so it would have to do.

Finishing the last of his tea Andrew sealed the envelope and dropped it in the mailbag on his way to the barracks. With any luck he'd manage a few hours of sleep before their next scramble.

The fact that Andrew had been so open or at least as open as he could be given the circumstances worried Foyle far more than he was willing to admit. He couldn't help wondering how many operations Andrew's squadron was flying if his son didn't expect to have time to write more than one single page letter.

It was a question he didn't think he truly wanted to know the answer too so instead he did as his son asked and told Hugh that Andrew had managed to get leave, and kept himself busy doing his best to ensure that Hugh was able to get home for lunch most days to check on Elaine and Jimmy.

Hugh had relaxed substantially and knowing that the nurse and midwife were checking in everyday helped a great deal but as he'd said he couldn't help worrying and it was no secret that he was happiest when he was home.

For all that he was a very good policeman, he was a husband and father first, and Foyle couldn't help thinking what a fine example Hugh set for the increasingly young constables at the station of how one should prioritize work and family.


	12. Chapter 12

The knock on the door on Friday evening surprised Foyle; he had been expecting Andrew since the afternoon but his son had no reason to knock. Yet when he opened the door Andrew was on the doorstep, "Andrew"

His son grinned, "Hello Dad"

Foyle stood aside to let him in, taking the opportunity to study him and frowning at what he found. Andrew looked exhausted and run down, there were dark circles under his eyes and at least a days worth of non-regulation stubble that couldn't hide the way his cheekbones stuck out sharply from his too thin face.

It made his heart ache and the ever-present knot of worry in his stomach tighten but all he said was, "Good to see you"

Andrew turned from hanging his hat and coat, "And you Dad, glad you were home. I got down here and realized I'd forgotten my key."

Foyle rolled his yes, "Of course you did. Have you eaten?"

"No, I was flying this morning" He scrubbed a hand over his face and smiled a little ruefully, "Didn't have time to clean up, hopped out of my spit and headed for the train."

Foyle nodded, a worried furrow creasing his forehead, "Right, I'll fix you something; your chair's where you left it."

Andrew grinned, "Thanks Dad, I'd better go wash up first" Foyle nodded, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth as Andrew clapped him on the shoulder as he moved past him to take his kit bag upstairs.

When Andrew came back down he was once again clean-shaven and had exchanged his uniform jacket for a jumper. He devoured the supper his father had made and insisted on doing the washing up before accepting a tumbler of scotch and sinking into his chair with a sigh. "Thanks Dad" he took a sip, "So how are you?"

Foyle forced a smile, "Not too bad, sounds like you've been busy?"

Andrew nodded and took another drink of scotch, "Yeah, bloody Jerry" he winced as his father raised an eyebrow, "Sorry Dad, bad habit. Conversations in the dispersal hut aren't really fit for polite company."

Foyle tilted his head, lips twitching up at the corner, he was hardly one to judge not after what he'd said and heard in the trenches 25 years earlier. "Good to get some leave then"

"Yeah, I wasn't sure it would come through but Turner's good that way when it comes to family things. Everything still set right? Mrs. Reid's well enough?"

"She's fine Andrew, Hugh's still hovering of course but the neighbours are helping out with the housework and cooking so she's getting lots of rest." Foyle took a sip of scotch, "They're very happy you could be down for the christening."

Andrew nodded, "So am I. How are the girls getting on? Gracie's alright with not being the youngest any more?"

"Seems to be, they're both quite taken with Jimmy from what Hugh's said. Although apparently they draw the line at helping with his nappies."

Andrew laughed, "That sounds more like Gracie's rule than Maggie's. They write me all the time Dad, telling me about school and things; I wish I had time to write back more."

His expression was fond and a little wistful and Foyle nodded understandingly, "They know you're busy Andrew, Hugh and Elaine have told them enough that they understand that much."

Andrew sighed, suddenly looking years older, "I know Dad it's just…" He hesitated and took a sip of scotch, "I just worry sometimes, they're so young Dad and if…"

He broke off staring down into his scotch but Foyle had no difficulty following his train of thought and he shivered, the now familiar fear of losing his son making his blood run cold. For several minutes they sat in silence and then Andrew looked up and forced a smile, "Been to the river lately?"

They talked quietly about nothing of consequence as they finished their scotch the tension slowly bleeding out of Andrew's shoulders until the sound of a car sputtering on the hill had him halfway out of his chair before he realized what it was an sank back again, running a now shaking hand through his hair, "Sorry, thought it was…" he shook his head, "Stupid..."

Foyle shook his head, "Not at all." He waited several minutes, surreptitiously studying his son as he toyed with a button on his open waistcoat and when the silence and shaking continued he cleared his throat quietly, smiling reassuringly when Andrew looked up, "Tea?"

Andrew nodded, his smile tight and forced and Foyle laid a hand on his tense shoulder as he passed, squeezing gently and wishing there was more he could do. The tea seemed to help, as did a quiet discussion about poetry and when Foyle returned from his study, book in hand, he found Andrew fast asleep in his chair.

He stood in the doorway his sharp eyes taking in the way that even asleep Andrew seemed poised for action. As a boy he had slept spread eagled on his back, something that had enabled him to take up most of the space in his parents' bed as a toddler. Now he seemed to be trying to take up as little space as possible, his long legs crossed at the ankle, his head propped up on one hand and Foyle was certain that if a car backfired in the street Andrew would be on his feet in a minute.

He swallowed hard, trying to take comfort in the fact that Andrew was as safe of the rest of them for the time being. Finally he turned and silently made his way to the kitchen.

Once he had a fresh cup of tea he crept into the lounge, not wanting to disturb his son's much needed rest but also unwilling to leave him alone; after all in 3 days Andrew would return to his squadron and there was no telling when he might get leave again.

He made it to his chair before Andrew jerked awake, "What?" He blinked, frowning at his father, "Dad?"

Foyle smiled reassuringly, "It's alright Andrew, you're home on leave son. I'm sorry I woke you"

Andrew shook his head; "It's alright" he stretched and rubbed a hand over his face, "How long was I asleep?"

"Not long," Foyle glanced at the clock, "You want to head up to bed? Sure you were up early"

Andrew yawned, "Yeah I was but" he shrugged, "This is nice" he looked around slowly, "I worry sometimes that I'll forget…" his eyes landed on his mother's picture and he scrubbed a hand roughly over his face, "I mean some days it's hard to remember…"

"Why?" Foyle's voice was soft, his eyes warm with understanding and Andrew nodded, rubbing at his eyes again and suddenly looking like an exhausted little boy, not an experienced RAF pilot.

It was clear Andrew didn't want to be alone and Foyle was certainly not opposed to spending more time with his son. "Why not move to the settee then, more comfortable than the chair. I can read some of this" he lifted the book of poems he had gone to retrieve, "If you like?"

Andrew nodded and got to his feet, yawning as he shuffled the few steps to the settee before toeing off his shoes and curling up on his side. He didn't seem the least bit uncomfortable sleeping in his clothes and Foyle realized that he must be flying so often that he was used to it.

He chewed on his cheek, pushing down the recurrent wave of fear, the knowledge of how very often his son was in imminent danger, and crossed to cover him with the blanket that always stayed on the back of the settee. Andrew shifted slightly, murmuring "Thanks Dad" and Foyle couldn't resist tucking him in more snuggly.

Andrew smiled and Foyle crossed back to his chair, taking a long drink of his now lukewarm tea to ease the lump in his throat and then opening the volume of poetry, flicking through it until he found what he knew was Andrew's favourite Tennyson poem.

" _The varying year with blade and sheaf_

 _Clothes and reclothes the happy plains;_

 _Here rests the sap within the leaf_

 _Here stays the blood along the veins."_

Andrew was asleep before he finished the first section but Foyle read on, hoping the familiar words might hold the nightmares at bay and unwilling to go to bed himself. When Andrew jerked awake with a half strangled cry several hours later Foyle guided him upstairs and tucked him into bed as if he were a little boy again.

Sitting on the edge of the bed Foyle wished that he had the power to guard his son against all the evil in the world. As it was he tucked Andrew in again and smoothed the hair back from his forehead one last time before rising and quietly going to his own room, careful to leave Andrew's door ajar so he would hear if he had anymore nightmares.

* * *

When Andrew held Jimmy for the first time his face lit with wonder, just as it had with the girls, but there was also a tightness around his eyes that Hugh hadn't expected.

He was ready to chalk it up to Andrew being a man as opposed to a boy until Andrew brushed a gentle finger down the baby's cheek murmuring "Hello Jimmy, I am so glad I got the chance to meet you at least once."

The utterance seemed to suck all of the air out of the room until Grace laughed, blissfully unaware of the implications of Andrew's words. "Silly Andrew! You'll see Jimmy lots! You have to teach him to ride a bike like you taught me and Maggie and Mummy says he has to grow before he can learn."

Andrew chuckled wetly, "That's right Gracie"

His voice was rough with emotion and Christopher was studying him worriedly from under furrowed brows and Hugh wondered what else he could read in his son's face. Elaine clearly thought there was more because she gave him a meaningful look before saying brightly, "Girls come and help me with tea please"

Once they had left the room Hugh looked back at Andrew and Jimmy. Andrew had pulled the blankets back slightly and was studying Jimmy's face as if he were trying to memorize it and Hugh felt his heart break when he realized he was; Andrew honestly thought this might be the last time he'd be home.

He looked across at Christopher and knew, by the way his lips were pressed together so tightly they were going white, that he had reached the same conclusion.

It was devastating and Hugh prayed, for the millionth time but more fervently than he had since the night Jimmy was born, that Andrew would return safely once this ghastly war was finally won.

"You're a strong one aren't you Jimmy?"

Hugh smiled reflexively at the words and the smile growing when he saw that Jimmy was holding one of Andrew's fingers.

"He's got a good grip doesn't he?"

Andrew nodded but didn't take his eyes off his soon to be godson; "I remember Gracie did as well and Maggie" he chuckled softly, "she wouldn't let go of me the first time I held her. I think it must have been the only time I willingly missed tea for something other than sports back then."

Hugh laughed, relieved to see Christopher smiling fondly at his son, "Well hopefully Jimmy won't keep you from your tea today, not when you've gotten special leave just to meet him."

Andrew smiled, "Well I wouldn't be much of a godfather if I didn't at least meet him ahead of his christening now would I?"

His tone was light but Hugh saw the doubt flicker in his eyes and he squeezed his shoulder, "Andrew, Elaine and I would have asked you to be godfather if you'd been posted to Australia with no hoping of getting back for the christening."

"The war make everything a challenge and we're not expecting you to suddenly be able to visit or even write more than you already do. As we told you all we wanted to do is make what you already are to the girls a little more official with Jimmy."

There was a pause as Andrew took this in and then he nodded, looking down at the baby in his arms and then back at Reid, "Thank you, it means…I'm honored." His voice was a little rough and Hugh squeezed his shoulders again, "No, thank you Andrew."

The moment was broken by Grace racing back into the room ahead of Maggie and Elaine and immediately crossing to Andrew, "Andrew, can we go to the park?"

Andrew looked questioningly at Reid who nodded and then smiled at Grace, "Of course we can Gracie but not until after tea alright?"

Grace nodded and turned to Foyle, "Are you going to be at church for Jimmy's christening tomorrow Mr. Foyle?"

Foyle nodded, "Yes, I am Grace"

"Good. Jimmy likes you"

Foyle's lips pulled down into a soft smile, "That so?"

Grace nodded, "Yes, he told me so. Mummy can…may I have a biscuit?"

"After you finish your sandwich yes, you may. Andrew, let me take Jimmy while you get some food."

Tea passed pleasantly with the girls chattering away about everything and nothing while Andrew took Jimmy back as soon as Elaine would let him, looking honestly relaxed for the first time since he arrived.

* * *

A/N: The poetry Foyle is reading is from "The Daydream" By Alfred Tennyson


	13. Chapter 13

Andrew spent most of Saturday with the Reids, taking Maggie and Grace to the park after tea while Jimmy went down for a nap and then reading to all three children when they got back.

He looked so happy with Jimmy settled in one arm and Grace and Maggie curled into his sides, but every so often his eyes would cloud and he would tighten his hold or press a kiss to their heads. It was as if he were trying to fit years into minutes and it nearly broke his father's heart as he stood silently in the doorway watching.

Hugh's hand on his shoulder made Foyle start and he turned slightly, easily reading the concern in Hugh's eyes as he watched Andrew interact with his children. He knew Hugh and Elaine worried about Andrew but as he looked back at the settee Foyle realized they had an entirely different set of worries as well.

The girls adored Andrew and seemed to be under the impression that he all but walked on water, which Foyle had always been touched by. Now though he saw the scene through Hugh's eyes and knew that as much as Hugh worried about Andrew he must also worry about what it would do to his daughters if anything should happen to him.

The fear crept back up his throat and Hugh's hand tightened on his shoulder, "Come have some tea Christopher"

Foyle nodded and allowed Hugh to steer him down the hall to the kitchen and press a cup of tea into his hands, grateful for the easy conversation that Hugh and Elaine allowed to flow around him without expecting him to join in as he composed himself again.

By the time they went home for supper Andrew was clearly exhausted but there was calmness in his eyes that hadn't been there night before, as if some hurt had been assuaged.

Studying his son as they sat down to supper Foyle was struck by how sincerely Andrew had meant his comment about being glad to meet Jimmy at least once and he looked down at his plate, chewing hard on his cheek until the swell of emotion past.

Hugh and Elaine had decided it would be easiest to have a small christening ceremony at the start of church. It would just be them and the Reids'; Hugh's younger sister who was godmother had a young family of her own and couldn't make it down for the service.

Despite how tired he was Andrew seemed loath to go up to bed so, as they had the previous evening, they settled in the lounge and Andrew once again fell asleep on the settee to the familiar murmur of his father's voice. It had been years since Foyle regularly read Andrew to sleep but he found it still brought the same warmth to his chest.

When they arrived at the church the next morning they found the Reids standing towards the front of the church; Elaine trying to soothe a fussing Jimmy and Hugh trying to reason with Grace, who looked very putout. The girls immediately ran to Andrew while Foyle crossed to Hugh, "Morning Hugh, everything alright?"

Hugh sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Morning Christopher, yes everything's fine; Gracie's just cross about Jimmy's christening gown"

Foyle frowned but before he could ask why they heard Grace saying, "Andrew Mummy put Jimmy in a _dress_! Jimmy's a boy!"

Foyle chuckled at both the problem and the look on his son's face, while Hugh sighed again, "I've tried to explain it to her but…"

"She's as stubborn as her father?" Foyle finished, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

Hugh snorted, "Certainly what Elaine tells me whenever the girls or Jimmy are being difficult; Jimmy was very decidedly _my_ son when he needed his nappy changed at two this morning."

Foyle nodded, "Yeah I seem to remember that was always when Andrew was mine too."

While they were speaking Andrew had picked Grace up and sat down in one of the pews settling her in his lap, "It's not a dress Gracie, it's a christening gown. They do look the same but lots of little boys wear gowns to be christened; I did."

Gracie looked unconvinced her frown deepening as her little brother refused to settle, "Jimmy doesn't like it Andrew!"

Andrew smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "I think Jimmy probably just needs a clean nappy and you're a very good big sister for worrying Gracie but I promise it's alright. Don't you think it's nice that Jimmy is being christened in the same gown as you and Maggie?"

"But we're girls and girls wear dresses"

Andrew sighed, "That's right but this isn't a dress Gracie. Do you remember when I used to sing in the choir?" Grace nodded, "Do you remember the gown I used to wear? That sort of looked like a dress didn't it?"

"It did but a sort of a funny one"

Andrew nodded, "I agree but it wasn't odd for me to wear a choir robe even though it looked like a dress just like it's alright for Jimmy to wear a christening gown. Sometimes we do things a little differently for church and that's alright."

Grace considered this and then nodded, "Will Reverend Matthews really pour water on Jimmy's head? Maggie said he would."

Andrew nodded, relieved that the gown issue seemed to be resolved. "Yes he will, he poured water on your head when you were christened"

"Oh, I think Jimmy won't mind that though 'cause he likes baths."

Reverend Matthews came in a moment later and the congregation settled, the Foyles and Reids moving to the front of the church so the ceremony could get under way. It was a short service, Andrew reciting his part in a clear carrying voice that gave all of the adults present a glimpse at the leader the war was shaping him into. Thankfully Jimmy didn't mind having his head wetted and they all returned to their seats for the rest of the service.

As soon as the service ended it was time for photographs. The photographer took one of Hugh, Elaine and Jimmy, one with the whole Reid family, one with just the Reid children, one with Andrew, Jimmy and the girls and then finally one of all them; Jimmy in Elaine's arms, Hugh standing beside her with one arm around her and the other around Maggie with Andrew and Foyle on Elaine's other side, Grace perched happily on Andrew's hip.

Once the photographs had been taken Elaine insisted on having the Foyles over for tea so Andrew got another chance to read aloud to all the children, seeming to treasure it just as much as he had the day before.

* * *

The next day, with his father and Mr. Reid needed at the station and the girls at school Andrew was at loose ends so he had went over to the Reids to see if he could help Mrs. Reid with anything before he had to catch his train.

He had gone to the shops with her so he could carry the shopping and walk Jimmy when he got fussy in the longer lines and now he was pacing in the lounge trying to convince a recently fed Jimmy that it was time for a nap.

"If you have a nap now you'll be up when Maggie and Gracie come home from school Jimmy" The baby stared up at him, as if he were hanging on his every word and Andrew had a sudden irrational desire to never let him go.

He swallowed hard, "I know you're going to grow up to be kind and strong and brave, just like your sisters will and if this war is for anything at all Jimmy it's for the hope that you won't remember any of it, that it will be over long before you're old enough to understand it."

His shuddered a little at the thought of the war stretching until Jimmy was older and when the tremors didn't stop he hastily sat down on the settee, bringing the baby securely into his chest where there was no chance his trembling hands could drop him and pressing a kiss to the top of his head, murmuring, "I know you may not remember me Jimmy but I promise I'll never forget you."

The words came out choked and suddenly Andrew was sobbing, crying harder than he had in years, completely undone by the knowledge that he might never get the chance to watch the baby in his arms grow up. He wept bitterly but silently, his tears baptizing little James Reid for the second time in as many days.

Elaine stood unseen in the doorway, tears running down her cheeks. She had heard Andrew start to cry but knowing he would try and stop as soon as she set foot in the room she had stayed out of sight, longing to comfort him but knowing this would actually do him more good in the long run.

When Andrew had cried himself out he looked down and saw that Jimmy was fast asleep, one tiny hand grasping his jumper. He smiled softly his heart swelling with a painful combination of love and fear as he pressed another kiss to the baby's head murmuring, "I love you Jim."

He knew he ought to put the baby down in his cot and go and see if Mrs. Reid needed help with lunch but he was suddenly utterly exhausted and he didn't want to risk waking Jimmy by setting him down.

So instead he toed off his shoes and carefully maneuvered himself so he was lying on his back, his arms wrapped securely around Jimmy. The warm weight of the baby on his chest was soothing and without really meaning too Andrew fell asleep.

Afraid that she would wake him if she went to cover them with a blanket Elaine watched them from the doorway for a little longer and then quietly returned to the kitchen to finish lunch.

They were still asleep when Hugh came through the door thirty minutes later and he stopped in the middle of hanging his hat to study them. His son, not yet a month old his future stretching endlessly ahead of him, and Christopher's, a young man who was risking his future to protect them.

It was heartbreaking and Hugh swallowed hard against the lump in his throat resolving to order 2 extra copies of the photograph with Andrew, Jimmy and the girls from the christening, it wasn't nearly enough but like so many things at the moment, it would have to do.

As quietly as he could he finished hanging up his hat and coat and went in search of his wife. He found her by the stove and slipped an arm around her waist, "Hello love"

Elaine smiled and leaned up to kiss him, "Hello Hugh, the boys still asleep?"

Her eyes were stormy in a way that told Hugh there was more to the question and he tightened his arm around her, "Fast asleep love" he murmured and she turned willingly into his embrace.

He ran a hand up and down her back, feeling the shakiness of her breathing and waiting for her to tell him in her own time. "Oh Hugh it's so unfair! He's just a boy, they all are!"

She began to cry and Hugh held her close, letting her muffle her sobs in his shoulder, "I know love, I know"

And he did, he looked at the casualty lists and read the names of young men he remembered as little boys, saw their grieving parents trying to carry on and dreaded Christopher receiving a telegram from the war office with the worst news any parent could hear. Two decades earlier he'd lived it, had watched boys who were younger than him die in pointless charges into machine gun fire and had nearly died the same way.

The stark reality of what was at risk was fast asleep on his settee right now; the future of his children lay in the hands of other people's children, just as the futures of the men now fighting had once rested in his and Christopher's hands as they waded through waist deep mud.

A gentle hand on his cheek brought him back to the present and Hugh found himself once again in his kitchen with his wife in his arms. "It's alright Hugh you're home now."

Elaine's voice was soft and soothing and Hugh held her as tightly as he could without hurting her, burying his face in her hair and letting her help him put the memories back in the past and ground him in the present.

The minutes ticked by as his heart rate slowed, the roar of the guns fading once more to be replaced by the comforting way Elaine's fingers danced over the back of his neck. Finally he took a deep breath and drew back slightly, "Sorry love"

His wife shook her head firmly, "I won't let you apologize for the war Hugh, either of them"

It was what she always said if he tried to apologize for his flashbacks or nightmares and he scrubbed a hand over his face and then forced a smile, "I'm fine darling. Now how can I help?"

Elaine studied him for another minute and then leaned up to kiss him tenderly, "Could you check on the boys? I'd like Andrew to sleep as long as he can, he clearly needs it."

Hugh nodded but instead of stepping away he bent his head and kissed her deeply. "Thank you my darling, for always knowing"

Elaine laid a hand on his cheek, "I love you Hugh in sunshine and in shadow." Hugh smiled weakly and kissed her again before taking a deep breath and heading quietly for the lounge.

As luck would have it Andrew and Jimmy slept straight through lunch, giving them the unexpected gift of a private meal. Jimmy began to wake just as Hugh was preparing to leave and he quickly extracted him from Andrew's arms shushing him gently, "Shh you're alright, Daddy's got you"

Andrew immediately jerked awake, pushing himself up on his elbow and scrubbing a hand over his face, "Scramble?"

Hugh forced a smile, "No, there isn't a scramble. You're home on leave Andrew, go back to sleep"

The younger man frowned, "Mr. Reid? Where's Dad?"

"He's at the station Andrew, you're at our house. Don't worry everything's fine, Jimmy just needs a clean nappy." Andrew still look confused but before he could object further Elaine came over with a blanket and tucked him in, quietly assuring him that everything was perfectly fine and within a few minutes he had fallen back to sleep.

They stood beside the settee, taking in the dark circles under his eyes, and sharpness of his cheekbones with concern before Jimmy began to fuss more volubly and they moved back to the kitchen so he wouldn't wake Andrew again.

Hugh pressed a quick kiss to the baby's head before passing him to Elaine, "Sorry love I should get back to the station"

Elaine nodded and leaned up to kiss him, "Of course. If you see him, please tell Christopher I'll make sure Andrew has eaten before he has to catch his train." Hugh nodded and with another weak smile, headed quietly out the door.

Although Hugh was a very close approximation of himself when he got home that evening, listening attentively to the girls tell him about their day and helping with Jimmy, Elaine knew him well enough to see the shadows lurking in his eyes.

As such she wasn't truly surprised when Hugh started to shout their son's name a few hours after they went to bed; his head tossing desperately from side to side as she pushed herself into a sitting position beside him.

"Hugh, it's alright darling. Jimmy's fine, everyone's fine. You're home now"

She waited and then repeated the words softly, longing to brush away the tears that were streaking down her husband's face but knowing better than to touch him while he was still caught in the nightmare.

It felt like forever but it was probably less than 10 minutes before Hugh's eyes opened and he sat up, "Jimmy?" He asked urgently, voice rough, eyes searching the room desperately.

"He's fine Hugh, the girls too."

Hugh nodded and rubbed a hand over his face, moving to swing his legs out of bed. "I just need..."

But Elaine was one step ahead of him and turned to carefully hand him their sleeping son. Hugh exhaled shakily as he pressed a kiss to the baby's forehead. "I love you Jimmy"

Elaine shifted closer running her hand up and down his back, noticing that his pajama top was damp with sweat. She didn't say anything, not even when Hugh's hands began to shake, just slipped her free arm around the baby so he was cradled more firmly to Hugh's chest.

A stronger tremor woke Jimmy enough to mewl softly and grasp Hugh's pajama top with one hand as he snuggled closer to his father's warmth; clearly very content to be getting a late night cuddle.

Elaine closed her eyes in relief as she felt Hugh's breathing level out as he pressed kisses to the top of their son's head, whispering quiet words she didn't try to decipher knowing they weren't for her.

They stayed like that until Jimmy began to mouth at Hugh's chest, voicing his displeasure when it didn't yield the desired result.

Hugh chuckled softly, "Sorry little one, I'm afraid only Mummy can help you with that" He glanced at Elaine, waiting until she had settled herself comfortably against the headboard and adjusted her nightgown before pressing a final kiss to Jimmy's forehead and handing him to his wife, smiling softly as the baby began to nurse with single-minded determination.

He watched for another few minutes and the pressed a kiss to the side of Elaine's head, "I'm just going to check on the girls."

Elaine nodded, watching him leave the room before turning her attention back to the baby at her breast. "You're going to be big and strong like your Daddy aren't you Jimmy?" Jimmy's only response was to continue to eat and Elaine smiled softly.

She wasn't surprised when Hugh returned with two cups of tea just as Jimmy was finishing and she was pleased to see that his hand's were steady as he placed the cups down on the bedside table; checking on the girls always helped him settle after a nightmare.

"I'll take him love, you drink your tea while it's hot"

He held out his hands and Elaine pressed a kiss to Jimmy's head before handing him over and readjusting her nightgown, "Our son has a very healthy appetite"

Hugh grinned; "I seem to remember the girls did too" His smile was suddenly replaced by a worried frown as he sat down on the edge of the bed beside her, "Are you feeling alright? Should we talk to White about getting him on some formula?"

Elaine smiled, "I'm fine Hugh and the midwife said we were both doing well remember?"

Hugh nodded but shifted Jimmy so he could take her hand, "I know but there wasn't rationing with the girls and if he was on formula as well I could take some of the night feedings and you could get more sleep."

Elaine squeezed his hand reassuringly, "I love you for worrying Hugh but I promise I feel fine, having a newborn is tiring and the war does add to that but the midwife is watching both of our weights carefully and she says they're right on track so please don't fuss. I promise I'll tell you if it starts to feel like too much or if the midwife has any concerns alright?"

Hugh nodded and leaned forward to kiss her tenderly, "Alright, I'll try not to fuss darling but I love you both far too much not to worry."

Elaine smiled against his lips, "I love you too Hugh. Now unless our son needs his nappy changed why don't you settle him and then come and drink your tea while it's still warm?"

A quick nappy change later Jimmy was once again fast asleep in his bassinette and Elaine had her head resting on Hugh's shoulder as they finished their tea. She waited until Hugh had put his empty cup down before lacing their fingers together and asking quietly, "Do you want to talk about it?"

He shivered, tightening his arm around her and staring ahead of him for several long minutes. "I was…" He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly and Elaine snuggled closer, knowing the story might come slowly but that he would tell her now that he'd started.

"I was in the trenches…Passchendaele…" He shuddered again and Elaine squeezed his hand comfortingly, she knew of everything he'd been through it was Passchendaele that most often haunted his dreams.

"He…Jimmy was…" Hugh's voice broke and there was a long pause as Elaine rubbed his back, waiting patiently for him to continue. "Jimmy was Andrew's age and he was beside me and then he'd gone over and I couldn't…"

The words were suddenly pouring out, his voice rough and cracking, "I couldn't find him in the mud Elaine… _I couldn't find our son_ …" His voice broke and Elaine, tears shining in her own eyes, drew his head down on to her shoulder and held him tightly as he began to sob.

"He's safe Hugh, Maggie, Gracie and Jimmy are all fine."

"It was hell but it was _done_ …now I'm not sure what it was for…"

The anguish in his voice broke Elaine's heart and she took a deep breath before replying, "No one could foresee the Nazis, certainly not in 1917. You fought for our futures, our children's futures. The costs were far too high but this war doesn't undo what you all accomplished."

"It feels like it does"

Hugh spoke without lifting his head and Elaine ran a soothing hand up and down his back, "I know darling but I promise you it doesn't."

His sobbing gradually eased but Hugh made no move to extract himself from his wife's arms, gratefully soaking up the comfort that she offered and relaxing further into her arms as she began to massage his neck.

Finally he drew back far enough to kiss her tenderly, "I love you so much Elaine"

"I love you too Hugh." She studied his face carefully, laying a gentle hand on his cheek, "My brave policeman, are you alright?"

He turned his head to kiss her palm, "Yes, thanks to you. It's late darling and Jimmy is bound to wake us in a few hours, we should get some sleep."

Elaine nodded and kissed him softly, "Do you promise to _try_ and sleep, not try and stay awake all night?"

Hugh chuckled weakly, "You know me far too well love but yes I promise I'll try and sleep." Elaine nodded and with a final kiss she lay down, waiting for Hugh to do the same before turning into his embrace, enjoying the closeness after months of being impeded by her baby bump.

Hugh pressed a kiss to the top of her head, wondering for the millionth time what he'd ever done to deserve her. It was true that Elaine liked to sleep like this but he also knew she was fully aware that he slept better and was less likely to have a second nightmare when she was in his arms. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on her breathing and before he knew it he was asleep.


	14. Epilogue

When Andrew finally made it home from Malta he had the disconcerting sense that he was watching himself from a distance. He figured he could blame the lingering effects of the sinusitis for the moments of lightheadedness but the truth was it as much psychological as physical.

To wander around the little town he'd grown up in and see the shadows of the past everywhere he looked, the bombed out houses, the painful absence of friends he knew he'd never see again. It would have broken his heart except that it was already broken, had been for 5 years, and he was no longer sure if it would heal.

Seeing the familiar faces was also more painful than he'd naively expected, he had been shocked by how much his father had aged since he last had leave and it was the same with everyone else he had run into so far.

No one seemed to have changed more than the Reid children, especially his godson. When he'd last been home Jimmy had been just learning to walk, now he was a four year old who was running and talking. A four year old who had hidden behind his father's legs while his sisters ran into Andrew's arms.

Andrew took another drag on his cigarette, watching the smoke curl in the air as his thoughts drifted back to the day he had seen the Reids again.

 _Andrew stepped out of church and stood blinking in the sun, his eyes so much slower to adjust since the sinusitis, and when his vision finally cleared his attention was drawn by a peal of childish laughter. He smiled reflexively as he watched a little boy race across the grass, his red hair gleaming in the sun as he revealed in his newly gained freedom._

 _He had been the same, always racing off to play with his friends as soon as church was over, getting grass stains all over his good clothes. The memory was tinged with the sharp pain of knowing that so many of those friends were gone now._

 _"Andrew!"_

 _He turned sharply, nearly losing his balance as Maggie and then Grace threw themselves into his arms, "Oh Andrew you're home!"_

 _He held them close, blinking again but this time against the tears, not since he first saw Dad had home felt as real as it did with Maggie and Gracie in his arms._

 _"Are you really home Andrew? Not just on leave but home for good?" Grace's eyes were shining and eager and the guilt he carried for surviving where so many others had fallen was suddenly easier to swallow._

 _"Yes Gracie I'm home for good"_

 _Grace beamed and wrapped her arms around him again, "Oh Andrew I'm so glad! I've missed you!"_

 _Andrew smiled and pressed a kiss to her head and then Maggie's startled to discover that he didn't have to lean over half as far; they really had grown since he was last home. "I've missed you too Gracie, you and Maggie and Jimmy"_

 _At the mention of their brother the girls drew back and looked around, quickly spotting their parents and the tuft of red hair that proclaimed Jimmy's presence behind Hugh's legs. "Jimmy, Andrew's home!"_

 _The eagerness in his sister's voice wasn't enough to persuade the little boy to emerge from his hiding spot and Andrew swallowed hard, reminding himself firmly that it was foolish to think Jimmy would remember him, he had been so young when he was last home._

 _Hugh turned and picked up his son, settling the little boy on his hip and pressing a kiss to his head, "Andrew's Mr. Foyle's son Jimmy, and he's your godfather"_

 _The little boy looked skeptical and hid his face in his father's neck. Hugh rubbed his back soothingly and gave Andrew an apologetic smile. "Andrew, it's wonderful to see you again. Sorry he's just a little shy…"_

 _Andrew forced a smile, "I don't blame him. It's good to see you too Sir, all of you"_

 _Hugh smiled and Elaine stepped forward to embrace him, concerned by how thin he was even as she smiled warmly. "Welcome home Andrew, when did you get back?"_

 _"I got to Hastings yesterday but got back to England a few days ago; I had to debrief before they'd let me get on a train. I know I should have written but there didn't seem much point when I'd arrive at nearly the same time."_

 _Elaine smiled understandingly, "It's a wonderful surprise! You will come for tea won't you?"_

 _Andrew hesitated, his eyes flicking to his godson who was still hiding his face in Hugh's neck and Elaine caught the glance and squeezed his arm gently, "He'll warm up to you Andrew, just give him a little time."_

 _Andrew nodded, "I…he was so young the last time I had leave, I didn't really think he'd remember me"_

 _While they were speaking Maggie and Grace had gone to stand with Hugh and Jimmy and Maggie was speaking quietly to her little brother, "Andrew's the man in the picture Jimmy, the one we say goodnight too."_

 _Andrew looked questioningly at Elaine who explained quietly, "The picture of you Jimmy, and the girls from his christening, Maggie had the idea of saying goodnight to the picture so Jimmy would learn what you looked like."_

 _Tears stung Andrew's eyes and he looked down blinking hard, his hand automatically opening his tunic pocket so he could withdraw his copy of the photograph in question. He unfolded it gently, a soft smile on his lips as he studied it before turning to Elaine, "I don't know how to explain how much this has meant to me, I've kept it with me since I got it."_

 _His voice was low and rough and Elaine smiled, although her eyes were bright with tears, "I'm so glad Andrew and so very glad that you're home again." Andrew could only nod, afraid that he would burst into tears on her shoulder if he opened his mouth._

 _Elaine seemed to understand because she squeezed his arm again and then turned back to her family and said brightly, "Maggie, could you please go and find Mr. Foyle and tell him that he and Andrew are invited to tea?"_

 _Maggie nodded and hurried away, while Grace skipped back over to Andrew and slipped her hand into his, "Now you're home will you teach Jimmy to ride a bicycle? He's good at riding his tricycle, although mostly he just likes going fast through puddles to make them splash and chasing birds."_

 _Andrew chuckled, "I'll have to speak to your Mum and Dad and see if they think Jimmy's ready to try a bicycle first Gracie. Speaking of bicycles I'm sure you're excellent at riding yours now."_

 _Before long they were all walking towards the Reids', the girls holding Andrew's hands while Jimmy remained in his father's arms, peering back at Andrew curiously. It became a bit of a game of peek-a-boo and when Andrew's grin and raised eyebrow made Jimmy giggle into Hugh's neck the knot of worry in Andrew's chest began to ease._

 _He knew it would take Jimmy time to get to know him again but as the war wore on he'd started to have nightmares about finally making it home only to have none of the Reid children remember him. The letters he continued to receive from Maggie and Gracie illustrated that it was a baseless fear but the nightmare was not so easily dismissed._

 _When they reached the house the children were told to go and play and Grace headed for the back garden calling for Andrew to join them, while Jimmy hesitated looking curiously between Andrew, Foyle and his father before tugging Maggie into the lounge._

 _Maggie went willingly and the three men paused their conversation to watch. Jimmy pointed to the picture of Andrew and the three children from the christening, "An-doo?"_

 _Andrew's breath caught to hear Jimmy say the version of his name he hadn't heard since Gracie was little. Maggie nodded, "That's right, that's Andrew and now Andrew's done fighting the bad planes so he's home."_

 _Jimmy's brow furrowed in thought and Foyle's lips drew down in a smile; it didn't matter how many times he saw it, it was still amusing to see Hugh's expressions written so clearly on his young son's face._

 _The little boy looked from the picture to Andrew several times and Foyle thought it was probably good that Andrew was still in uniform just as he was in the photograph. After another minute of thought Jimmy crossed to Hugh and tugged lightly on his trouser leg before holding up his arms to be picked up._

 _Hugh immediately complied, settling him on his hip and then obediently bending his head down so Jimmy could whisper in his ear. It was hardly a whisper but the words were indistinct enough that it had the same effect._

 _"Of course!" Hugh said, grinning broadly as he stooped and set Jimmy on his feet again. Jimmy took a step towards Andrew and then glanced back to make sure his father was staying close before continuing until he was close enough to tug hesitantly on the leg of Andrew's trousers._

 _Andrew immediately crouched down, smiling warmly, "Hello"_

 _His voice was gentle as he knew how to make it but Jimmy still glanced uncertainly at his father, reaching out with his left hand to grasp his trouser leg, as Hugh gave him an encouraging smile, "Can you say hello Jimmy?"_

 _The little boy nodded and, as he'd seen his father do many times, held out his right hand, "Hello, I'm Jimmy"_

 _Andrew beamed and shook the little hand carefully, "Hello Jimmy, I'm Andrew"_

 _Jimmy nodded, "You in my picture?"_

 _"Yes I am, in fact" Andrew paused and once again withdrew his copy of the photograph from his tunic pocket, unfolding it carefully and holding it out so the little boy could see it, "Your Mummy and Daddy sent me a copy of it too"_

 _Jimmy seemed to consider this and then he pointed carefully, "Maggie, Gwacie, me and An-doo" he cocked his head curiously, "You?"_

 _Andrew nodded, "Me." He licked his lips, suddenly very aware that his father and Mr. Reid were watching, "You know I said goodnight to this picture every night too."_

 _Jimmy's eyes widened, "Weally?"_

 _Andrew nodded, "Really, I missed you all very much."_

 _"You far away"_

 _"That's right, I was far away but the war is over, well nearly, so I'm home now"_

 _Jimmy thought about this for a minute and then nodded and looked up at his father, "Daddy, can we have biscuits now?"_

 _Hugh laughed and picked his son up, tossing him in the air to make him giggle, "Biscuits are for_ _after_ _tea Jimmy, why don't you go play with Gracie?"_

 _"An-doo come play?"_

 _Andrew nodded, "If you like, what do you want to play?"_

 _Jimmy beamed, squirming eagerly to be put down, "Pwiates! Down Daddy!" Hugh waited a beat, giving him a significant look, "Please!" Hugh nodded and set him down, chuckling as he went tearing out of the room yelling, "Gwacie we play pwiates!"_

 _Andrew rose slowly from his crouch, knowing it would take a minute for him to catch his balance, and then grinned, "Just demobbed and already a villain, don't arrest us before tea alright Dad?"_

 _Foyle smiled, delighted to see Andrew so happy, "Try not to break anything…"_

 _Andrew rolled his eyes, "Dad I was 7, besides the tree did make a good crows nest."_

 _"ANDREW!"_

 _Andrew laughed, "Duty calls" and taking Maggie's hand he headed for the back garden._

 _Hugh and Foyle managed to wait 10 minutes before they went to look out of the dining room window both grinning at what they saw. Andrew was on his knees, sword fighting with and losing in very dramatic fashion to Grace and Jimmy in turn while Maggie watched, periodically reminding them not to get eaten by sharks._

 _"Thank you Hugh"_

 _Foyle's voice was low and thick with emotion and Hugh blinked, "Whatever for Christopher?"_

 _Foyle watched his son for another minute and then looked up, "For showing me that my boy is still here…I thought…so many times I thought I'd lose him…"_

 _His voice broke and Hugh gripped his shoulder tightly, "He's home Christopher, he's clearly had a tough go of it but he'll be alright."_

 _Foyle nodded and they stood in silence just watching their children play, it was what they'd gone to France for, why they went to work each day and exactly what the last 5 years had been about._

"ANDOO!"

The gleeful cry shook Andrew from his memories and he looked up to see Jimmy pelting down the street as fast as his little legs would carry him and quickly stubbed out his cigarette on a convenient garden wall.

His balance was improving as the lingering effects of the sinusitis eased but Andrew was still careful to crouch down where he could use the wall to get back up if need be; he didn't care for himself if he stumbled but he wouldn't risk it with Jimmy in his arms.

A moment later Jimmy had barreled into him, throwing his arms around his neck and talking nineteen to the dozen. Andrew laughed happily and got carefully to his feet, settling his godson on his hip and smiling down at him, "What did you get up to today then?"

"Puddles!"

Andrew chuckled, "Puddles? Did you jump in them?"

Jimmy nodded eagerly, "I jumped lots and my socks getted wet and I wished I had my boat cause there were big puddle but Mummy said we had to go to the shops."

Andrew nodded, "That sounds like quite a busy day." He glanced up and saw Mrs. Reid coming along with the shopping. "Shall we go and help your Mummy carry the shopping?"

"Can sail my boat later?"

"I don't see why not. Now come on, a gentleman always helps a lady carry things."

Jimmy frowned slightly, "Mummy's mummy Andoo, not 'lady'"

Andrew chuckled, "True, but she's a woman and a Mummy just like Maggie and Gracie are ladies and you and I are boys and boys always help ladies carry things because it's polite and that's important."

The little boy considered this, "Oh, Daddy carries things for Mummy"

"That's right, that's because he's a gentleman and he loves your Mummy very much."

Jimmy nodded and then leaned up to whisper in Andrew's ear, "Mummy and Daddy kiss lots"

Andrew bit back a laugh instead nodding seriously, "My Mummy and Daddy did that too." By this point they had reached Elaine and he smiled at her, "Hello Mrs. Reid, may Jimmy and I give you a hand with those?'

Elaine smiled, "Hello Andrew, thank you but I can manage."

Jimmy shook his head firmly, "No Mummy, we has to help 'cause we gen-tle-man and we love you!"

Elaine's expression softened as she studied her son and the young man she had thought of as a nephew for so many years, the young man who had clearly just imparted this lesson to her darling little boy.

Andrew nodded in agreement to Jimmy's pronouncement and set him down before holding out a hand, "Exactly right, here allow me" and Elaine let him to take the heavier bags of shopping before handing Jimmy a package of sausages; knowing they wouldn't be damaged by being dropped.

The rest of Andrew's afternoon consisted of sailing Jimmy's boat, helping him get cleaned up for tea after said sailing expedition and then reading to him and the girls before he went home for supper. It was everything he'd longed for when he was homesick and exhausted and Andrew couldn't help holding each of the Reid children a little tighter when he hugged them goodbye.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! And huge thank you to eyesforfiction for all the encouragement! I hope you enjoyed seeing Foyle, Andrew and the Reids in a slightly different world.


End file.
